What should Have Been
by RingPrincess
Summary: Chapter 9! In a universe fraught with perils, unaware Tenchi and Ryoko have fallen in love. Through this act they have set in motion a series of events that can either doom them or save them. Will their love be able to redeem them?
1. Chapter One A

A/N Tenchi Muyo! is owned by AIC and Pioneer and not by me. (ending dry and dull disclaimer)  
  
The ideas in this story are mine though and if you'd like to use or borrow them, contact me first at ring_princess@hotmail.com or ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
Note: What Should Have Been has no cooresponding timeline in the Tenchi Verse. This story was started long before I cared for such things, so please keep that in mind as you read.   
  
Note2: Chapter One was a bit bulky so I've split it up into two parts for reading convience...  
  
What should have been  
  
Chapter One A  
  
A Leave of Absence: A Beginning  
  
By RingPrincess  
  
-Friday-  
  
"What do you mean you have to leave, Ms. Ayeka?" Tenchi asked concernedly, his brow furrowed.  
  
"I have been called home for an important event, that I can't possibly get around. So I am afraid I must cut my visit short. I'll be gone for a little over two months." Ayeka said patiently, this was the third time she had said this but no one seemed to be getting, except for a certain space pirate.  
  
Ryoko grinned at her in delight.  
  
"Have fun, say hello to Azusa for me and don't forget to send a postcard." She cooed. Ayeka just glared at her.   
  
Ayeka turned stiffly and looked at Washu.  
  
"I'll require Ryu-oh, I hope she is repaired by now." Ayeka put her nose in the air. "Come Sasami, we must go pack."  
  
Ryoko stopped laughing.  
  
"Now wait a minute," she growled. "You said nothing about Sasami going with you."   
  
"Well she is, father especially requested her presence." Ayeka headed towards the stairs, but found herself blocked by the pirate.  
  
"Doesn't Sasami have any say in this, did you ask her if she wanted to go?" Her golden eyes were narrowed dangerously.  
  
Sasami stood nervously beside Tenchi. He just looked down at her and smiled, or tried to smile reassuringly. It looked kind of forced.  
  
The two girls were glaring laser bolts at each other and it looked like it would be a full blown fight when Sasami swallowed a lump in her throat.  
  
"Ryoko, Ayeka there is no need to fight. I'll go with Ayeka, and we'll be back in two months. It's only two months. You'll be able to fend for yourselves. Mihoshi can clean, Kiyone can do laundry, Washu can cook and Ryoko can . . . can. . ." Sasami suddenly silenced herself.  
  
Ayeka began to laugh.  
  
"See, even Sasami thinks you're worthless."  
  
"I do not Ayeka. How could you say such a thing? I just realized that I had run out of chores. That's all." Sasami cried, on the verge of tears.  
  
"Don't worry Sasami. I can do the odd jobs, 'kay. There is no need to cry."  
  
Ryoko soothed.  
  
Ayeka was still laughing uproariously.  
  
Kiyone just glared at her before turning to Sasami. She shook her head at the cute little girl.  
  
"I am afraid that isn't going to work, Mihoshi and I have patrol for a few months and besides we have our apartment in town. So we won't be here."  
  
Washu smiled mischievously. "I have a large experiment in the lab going that could take anywhere from two weeks to six months. So it looks like it will just be Tenchi, Ryoko, Noboyuki, and grandfather."  
  
Ayeka bristled. "I am not leaving Tenchi alone unchaperoned with that. . , that. . , Devil woman." She sputtered.  
  
Ryoko suddenly settled on the ground and gave her opponent a serious look.  
  
"That's right; I wouldn't want to get ahead of you now. So I suppose we could form a pact. I solemnly swear upon my gems that I will not do anything in anyway to Tenchi without his permission. Deal?"  
  
Ayeka looked at her in disbelief. "Accept the word of a pirate, a worthless demon. No I don't agree."  
  
Ryoko gave a catlike grin, "what did you call me prissy princess?"  
  
"GIRLS!" Tenchi yelled.  
  
Ryoko looked at him and for once immediately backed down. "Sorry Tenchi," she muttered.  
  
Tenchi glared at Ayeka.  
  
Ayeka hissed in annoyance. "Fine, I accept your deal Ryoko."  
  
"Shake on it," Ryoko purred.  
  
With an extreme look of distaste Ayeka held out her hand and Ryoko took it and shook it firmly. Then stepped back.  
  
"You're lucky I didn't spit on it as I should have. Somehow I felt that your precious sensibilities would have been upset." Ryoko smiled and teleported out before Ayeka's shriek of rage could be heard throughout the house.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Sunday-  
  
All of the 'family' stood outside the lake to watch Sasami and Ayeka leave.   
  
Ayeka bowed to the family, all that sensibilities would allow and was beamed into the Ryu-oh. Sasami was not so proper and gave all the family a large hug and certain ones kisses.   
  
She was then enveloped in blue light. They watched as the ship quickly faded into the sky and headed towards Jurai.  
  
Mihoshi and Kiyone were the next to leave, the red ship Yagami headed out for their patrol of the system. However that wasn't the only reason why they were going. Mihoshi had to check in with HQ. Something about giving a report to her grandfather. This had been something recent and unexpected. And with Mihoshi's report they would be gone a long time.  
  
"Well," Washu said cheerfully. "Back to work. I'll see you kids later. Don't wreck the house now."   
  
Noboyuki muttered something about work and headed towards town and Grandfather headed back up to his shrine. This left Tenchi, Ryoko and Ryo-ohki on the dock.   
  
Tenchi looked kind of preoccupied.  
  
"Um. . . Ryoko," he started.  
  
She looked over at him. "Yes Tenchi." She said it in a straightforward, monotone way.  
  
"About that pact you made with Ayeka."  
  
Ryoko seemed to clench her teeth for a moment than sagged her shoulders. "I'll keep it Tenchi, or else I wouldn't have suggested it. Despite what she says or thinks I am a woman of my word."  
  
"Oh, well. . . I wasn't really wondering about that. I was actually wondering why you made it."  
  
A sad smile played itself over her lips, and her eyes seemed to warm.  
  
"Ask me again sometime Tenchi. Ask me again sometime."  
  
"Tenchi, you have chores." His grandfather yelled from the top of the shrine.  
  
Tenchi sagged his shoulders and headed towards the carrot fields, Ryo-ohki hopping at his heels. He didn't see the smile on Ryoko's lips of the warm light in her eyes as she watched him go.  
  
She turned back to the house.  
  
"Now, what to do first?" She muttered.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryoko slid something off the stove. It looked like a pan of something and it was steaming. She suddenly looked to the corner of the kitchen.   
  
"So, Little Washu," she growled as something hit the back of her head. "Fine . . . mom, are you coming out for dinner or do you want it brought to you." A slip of paper appeared on the table.  
  
Ryoko grinned as she picked it up. Read it over and shrugged. She looked towards the corner again. "Very well, if that's what you want."  
  
Another slip of paper landed on the table. Ryoko read it. "Not hungry, mom, your twelve years old. Don't say you're not hungry. Do you think I am daft or something. It will be outside your door."  
  
Ryoko proceeded to dish out what was in the pan into a dish and carry it outside her mother's lab door. She opened the door a crack and pushed the tray in, all without spilling a drop.   
  
"Compliments of the management. Hope the project is going well. And also by the way. It's carrot less."  
  
A whoop of delight was heard from the other side of the door.   
  
Ryoko only grinned. She then heard the door open. Ryoko moved to the center of the living room, she looked expectantly towards the door.  
  
It was Tenchi. He looked at her with an odd look on his face.  
  
"Umm. . ." She looked down at her feet. "Lunch is ready, that is if you're hungry."  
  
Tenchi made a face; her head was still down so she didn't see.  
  
"I think I'll pass." he muttered.  
  
He head came up with a snap.  
  
"You haven't even tried it yet. Don't reject it without even tasting it."  
  
Tenchi sighed.  
  
"Ryoko, you know and I know that you can't cook."  
  
She grinned, however it was a pleasant grin.  
  
"You're sure about that." She challenged.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine, let's gamble. You try my food and if it isn't good, I'll do all the house chores and take care of the carrot fields for a week. However, if it is good you will do the house chores and the carrot fields." She held out her hand. With some temerity Tenchi took it and shook on it.   
  
He almost forgot to let go. It was her raised eyebrow that made him remember his manners. Her hand was soft and smooth. There were no calluses. But the grip was hard, the grip of a warrior. Tenchi catalogued this as they headed to the kitchen. He almost didn't hear what she was saying.  
  
"Washu isn't joining us. She's is taking all meals on her lab for the duration. So Tenchi, it's just you and me."  
  
Before Ayeka had left, this comment would had been purred seductively and given with a wink. Now, Tenchi didn't feel at all threatened for she had stated it as simple fact. Tenchi had a hard time getting used to this Ryoko. In fact, he missed some of the old Ryoko, not all of her, but this one was just as nice.  
  
They entered the kitchen and sat down at the table and Tenchi said a brief prayer to Kami-san before beginning. Ryoko dished something out on his plate and handed it to him. It was missing something.  
  
"Ryoko, where are the carrots?"   
  
"Not in the food. Personally, although I love the kid dearly, sometimes Sasami's food doesn't have much imagination." She paused, "and I am sick of carrots. Sorry Ryo-ohki." The last was addressed to the cabbit who sat on the table looking at their plates with a forlorn look on her face.  
  
Ryoko softened her look and went to the fridge. She opened the door and took out something.  
  
"Besides, I made something else for Ryo-ohki. Carrot salad. Carrots, raisins, walnuts, and mayonnaise. I wouldn't eat it, but I'm sure she'll love it."  
  
"MIYA!"  
  
By the time she reached the table Tenchi had already taken a bite of his food and had the most chagrined look on his face.  
  
"Alright you win. I'll do the house chores, but you, Ryoko can cook."  
  
Ryoko smiled at the implied compliment.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryoko lay on the couch in the living room. It was dark and there were no lights on in the house. She could hear Nobuyuki tossing in his sleep, Yosho and Tenchi were quiet. The house seemed so odd with the others gone. She knew that even now that Washu watched her. She waved at the general direction of the cameras. Another sleepless night. How typical, now she couldn't even go watch over Tenchi that would be a breach of the pact.  
  
Ryoko grimaced, that pact, she meant every word of it. But now, she wished she hadn't made it. The night was dark and she wanted just to watch Tenchi. The dark reminded her to much of the cave and Kagato. She shivered and forced herself to relax. Muscle group by muscle group until she was limp against the sofa.  
  
She stared at the ceiling and 'her' rafter; somehow she didn't feel like going up there. The couch was so comfortable. Despite what she had thought earlier, the cyan haired space pirate slowly drifted off to sleep, only to enter the realm of her nightmares.  
  
The whole house heard her screams. Three times she screamed, the last one was a name. The only name that she thought could save her.  
  
"TENCHI!!!" her back arched and she began to thrash. Normally she would wake up. But not tonight.  
  
Tenchi was downstairs in an instant and was trying to get a hold of girl with little success. Her arms flailed wildly and it was all he could do to even lay a hand on her. Yosho and Nobuyuki came out and tried to help, but weren't making any head way.  
  
Tenchi finally did the only thing he could think of. He summoned some power and kneeling next to her, entered her dream.  
  
It was awful, and he knew instantly that this dream happened to be real. This was a memory. Ryoko was backed into a corner. Her hands over her head as Kagato beat her and beat her and beat her. All the time telling her she was weak, she didn't need emotions, emotions were bad, and therefore she was bad. Ryoko had been a bad little girl and deserved this beating. All Ryoko could do was sit there and say, "Yes, master." "Of course, master." "How may I please you master?"  
  
Blood was all over, her blood. It made Tenchi's blood boil. He walked up to Kagato and using all his power, Tenchi punched him.  
  
"Leave her alone, Emotions aren't weak, it is emotions that make us strong."  
  
Kagato just laughed, he looked around the enraged boy. "You asked Ryoko, what can you do to please me, to please me you can kill this upstart."  
  
Ryoko floated off the floor and healed quickly. Her eyes turned red and she charged.  
  
Tenchi changed focus. Kagoto wasn't the key, she was. If he could calm her down, break Kagato's hold over her. This dream would be done. The question was how?  
  
The answer came to him so quickly that he almost slapped himself.  
  
At that moment Ryoko charged. Tenchi already full of power from attacking Kagoto dodged.  
  
"Ryoko, you must listen to me. Your emotions aren't bad, they aren't weak. Ryoko your emotions are good and pure. They are part of what makes you human. Ryoko, your emotions are part of the reason why I love you."  
  
Tenchi stopped talking, had he just said that? That wasn't supposed to come out. He shook his head. He didn't have time for this. Ryoko came back with sword raised. He dodged again. He couldn't hurt her that would make his words pointless.  
  
"Ryoko, Kagoto is your real weakness. But you can defeat him. Defeat him and you'll be free of this memory. Ryoko," he had to dodge again. "Ryoko, kill Kagoto. Throw him off. I know you can do it. Ryoko,"  
  
Kagoto just kept laughing.  
  
Tenchi made a decision there and then in Ryoko's dream. He weighed both Aeka and Ryoko in an instant and found that while he loved them both, this one he loved more.  
  
She was attacking again. Tenchi made his move. He came up inside her defenses and took her face in his hands. There was little time for niceties. Kagoto had figured out his plan and was about to join the fight. Tenchi kissed her. It started as something sweet and rose in passion and intensity. Their eyes were closed and a shield came up around them. Blocking Kagoto out, giving them time to talk.  
  
Tenchi opened his eyes and stared deep into Ryoko's. They were the beautiful amber that he loved.  
  
"Tenchi," she whispered. He nodded, she was about to say more but he laid a finger on her lips.  
  
"I love you, but I can do nothing, you must kill Kagoto. Then this dream will end."  
  
"Tenchi, there are other dreams similar to it." She whispered eyes wide.  
  
He kissed her again, she broke it this time. "We'll deal with them when they come." he whispered. She nodded.  
  
"Something like we'll burn that bridge when we come to it," Her eyes lit up mischievously.  
  
He nodded.   
  
She narrowed her eyes in determination. "So all I have to do is kill the bastard."  
  
He nodded again.  
  
She smiled, it wasn't pleasant. It showed her fangs and she literally hissed. She looked even more like a cat than normal.  
  
"Ryoko, this is your dream, you are in control. Remember that." He told her.  
  
She looked at him and suddenly kissed him again.  
  
"I love you Tenchi." she whispered.  
  
He grinned. This was going to sound corny but he couldn't resist. "I know."  
  
Ryoko looked around for Kagoto and promptly killed him with a burst of energy. No fanfare, no long fight, just one energy bomb and there was nothing left but a pile of ashes.  
  
"I am master now!" she shrieked before collapsing. Tenchi went and put his arms around her as she wept.  
  
They slowly woke up to find that they were still in the living room. Only their positions had changed. He was under her with his hands around her waist and her head was under his chin and their legs intertwined. Yosho and Nobuyuki were nowhere to be seen.  
  
Ryoko was still sobbing.  
  
Tenchi began to soothe her. Murmuring that it was okay, she was safe, Kagoto was dead and he would never let anyone hurt her again.  
  
"I love you Ryoko."  
  
The sobbing ceased. The body moved that was in his arms and he loosened his hands. She turned on her side to look down at him. He also moved to his side. The two of them looked at each other. Tears streamed down her cheeks and he began to wipe them away one by one.  
  
Ryoko's eyes were wide, it was still dark so he couldn't see their amber color, her heart was beating fast and her lips were parted in shock. It was to much of an invitation. His head came forward and his lips touched hers for their first real true kiss.  
  
Ryoko's head was swimming. She couldn't think. His soft lips against hers were too good to be true. She responded automatically until he broke it and looked down at her.  
  
He leaned his head towards hers and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I know you can do better than that."  
  
He brought his head back and looked at her and rested his forehead against hers. "So let's try that again." He murmured before he kissed her again. This time she returned it full heartedly.  
  
She broke it and looked at him. As if suddenly realizing that this was Tenchi and he was kissing her.  
  
"What about Ayeka?" She managed to get out.  
  
He didn't blink. He looked at her steadily. "I love you, there are many reasons. Ayeka is... family. She is wed to her position. All she ever talks about is becoming empress. I do not want to be emperor. There are times where she is controlling and manipulative. I think it took your dream to see what my heart knew all along. Also, Ayeka is not here and does not need me half so much as a beautiful space pirate."  
  
"Is that it, she's not here so I am second best."  
  
Tenchi sighed and brushed his fingers through her hair. "You weren't listening back in that dream, or just now were you. I l-o-v-e y-o-u, you, Ryoko, the girl with cyan hair, and eyes to match her heart of gold, the woman of honor, the woman who is forward and smells like cherry blossoms and knows how to do so many things and is full of surprises." Tenchi stopped for breath. Ryoko was just looking at him with astonishment. He began again, "Ryoko, the couch is comfortable, but can we retire?"  
  
She blinked.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"My room," He grinned as her mouth gaped. He closed her mouth with a snap and kissed her again. She looked at him after they broke again.  
  
"You're not kidding."  
  
"No. Should I?"  
  
She grinned and she wrapped her arms around him and teleported them straight to his room, glad for once of her abilities.  
  
She wasn't quite sure where this Tenchi had come from, but she loved him.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day was Monday and Ryoko didn't want to move. She looked up and still couldn't believe where she was. Could it really be true that she was lying on Tenchi's bed, with Tenchi and permission. He had invited her. She shook her head to clear it and pinched herself. It hurt so this must be real. She hadn't had such a relaxing sleep in a long time.  
  
She looked at Tenchi again to find him looking back at her. She put her hands on his chest and laid her head on top of them.  
  
"Do we have to move?" She whined. She felt his hand on her back and he began to rub it.  
  
"Unfortunately yes," He murmured.  
  
She looked up at him again, "Tenchi is it true what you said in my dream that emotions make you strong?"  
  
Tenchi nodded, then spoke. "Then there's the other end, to much emotion makes you weak, indecisive, hesitant. I think it's finding the right balance."  
  
"Oh, good," She crawled forward until she was right over his face. He smiled up at her and their lips met in a kiss.  
  
A knock came at the door.  
  
The couple jumped.  
  
"Tenchi, school day."  
  
Ryoko sighed and so did Tenchi. She rolled out of bed. He followed suit.  
  
"I'll go make breakfast." She turned to leave when Tenchi's arms wrapped around her. "Let's take a bath first? No need to make my father wonder anymore."  
  
Ryoko laughed softly and teleported them with clothes, towels and other bath accessories directly to the girl's side of the onsen.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The school day began pretty normally with Amagasaki beginning with his usual questions.  
  
"So, did you meet any cute girls over the weekend?" the overlarge, ugly boy stated.  
  
"I wouldn't exactly call her cute." Tenchi murmured. Amagasaki stopped in his tracks. This was not how the conversation normally went. Tenchi continued, "I would call her gorgeous."  
  
Amagasaki looked at Tenchi as if he had come down with some terrible disease.  
  
"Umm. . . Tenchi, pardon me asking, but what happened over the weekend?"  
  
Tenchi was at his locker by now and was looking inside of it.  
  
"Not much, my cousins had to go home for a few months and some of my other friends also left. Then this girl I know, she had bad dream and I helped her out. Sounds kind of silly I know, must be the damsel in distress thing." Tenchi brought his head out of the locker, shrugged and began putting books in his bag. "By the way, she's the gorgeous one."  
  
"So, you still a virgin," Typical Amagasaki bluntness.  
  
Tenchi for once didn't turn red. He just sighed and gave Amagasaki the look. Amagasaki murmured something about class and headed the other direction.  
  
Once he was out of sight Tenchi just grinned. That had been fun, not as fun as shocking Ryoko, but fun. He felt like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. There were no worries and he could enjoy life a bit, even if it was just teasing his school friends.  
  
"Hey Tenchi, what's so funny?" Chio asked.  
  
"Oh, just shocking Amagasaki, shall we go to math?" Tenchi just grinned some more. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. He closed his eyes for a second and saw Ryoko smiling back at them, opened them and saw Chio looking at him closely. Tenchi just winked at him and headed off to math class. This was going to be a great day.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The last class of the day for Tenchi was Kendo. Sometimes he felt bad about this class because of all the time he spent training with grandfather.  
  
He shook his head and shrugged, there was nothing he could do about it anyway. Those abilities had come in handy over the last year, with Kagato and all.  
  
Tenchi took his regular spot on the floor and waited for the kendo master. He didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Today, we will begin to learn a new cadence and the upper class students will spar with each other."  
  
The master than began to assign sparring partners.  
  
"Masaki, you are with Kalith."  
  
Tenchi bowed. Kalith grinned then also bowed. They moved off to a mat on the far side of the room.  
  
"Feel like being killed today Masaki." Kalith sneered.  
  
He was a handsome boy, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was also considered the best kendo student in the school.  
  
Tenchi entered into a classic defensive position and waited with eyebrows raised. He waited.  
  
"So, you're going to let me make the first move, huh." Kalith attacked half-way through his sentence. However Tenchi was ready and parried the oaken blade.  
  
Kalith kept coming trying to force Tenchi back. It wasn't working, so Kalith decided to attack with words again.  
  
"Is it true, did you get laid last night Tenchi? She must have been pretty ugly to go for a guy like you." He sneered.  
  
"You talk to much Kalith." Tenchi said evenly then attacked.   
  
Kalith felt himself going on the defensive, and almost cursed. He didn't have time or enough concentration to fight and talk anymore. He looked at Tenchi something strange was going on here. Masaki wasn't that good.  
  
Tenchi blinked and suddenly back flipped and landed three feet out of attack range. He looked Kalith up and down and then himself and suddenly began swearing viciously.  
  
Tenchi held his hand out and saw a slight blue aura around it. That was not good, he was using power without even realizing it and Jurai power at that. Okay so it was good, maybe now he could call forth his wings without it being a life or death situation, but did he have to find out now. Really, in school was not the time to do this. Sudden inspiration hit him.   
  
This seemed a bit too familiar. Tenchi bowed to Kalith and without a second glance at the boy he headed towards his bag. He kneeled over it and hefted out the Tenchi-ken. He felt the swords power respond to him.  
  
Tenchi sighed. It looked like Kendo class was now out for the rest of the year, unless the master knew more than he looked. Kalith had been taught all that the master supposedly knew and here Tenchi was defeating him.  
  
Tenchi closed his eyes and wondered again, Why me? Really, wasn't enough that he was a prince of Jurai, that he had special powers and skills and could summon the light hawk wings. Now he couldn't even spar with humans anymore.  
  
He felt Kalith's bokken tip tickling the back of his neck.  
  
"Stand up and fight Masaki."  
  
Tenchi rolled under the bokken and come up right in Kalith's face and laid the flat of his hand across Kalith's throat. He smiled at Kalith sadly.  
  
"You're dead Kalith."  
  
"You hit me with your hand Masaki. Not the blade." Kalith smirked.  
  
Tenchi's eyes went dead.  
  
"Wrong, I figuratively punched you. You would be back against that wall with a smashed windpipe Kalith. The body is also very much a weapon."  
  
"You sound like a fortune cookie, and you are not that strong. Who are you trying to kid, Masaki?"  
  
Tenchi sighed. There was no way to get through to this boy. The master came up and looked at Tenchi with an odd look in his eyes.  
  
"In my opinion Kalith, you should thank Masaki. He was winning and instead of using his superior talent he gave you an honorable tie."  
  
Kalith growled still staring at Tenchi.  
  
"He wasn't winning, I had him and he gave up."  
  
"That is not what I saw Kalith. One must learn to take what is offered. You had lost no reputation when Tenchi bowed to you. Now he has defeated you in fair combat and you have lost reputation."  
  
"Fine, then I have one question. Where did you learn to fight like that Masaki?"  
  
Tenchi looked at him.  
  
"If I knew, I would tell you." He took a step back and felt the wooden bokken glide over his shoulder. Once he was out of range he bowed at Kalith and the master once more and headed off towards the showers. He needed to talk his grandfather and possibly Ryoko and Washu. Something was not right here.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
END CHAPTER!  
  
Remember, this is ONLY half of chapter one, keep reading for more!  
  
Questions and comments should be sent to one of the emails below! Check out my websites... and tell me what you think please.  
  
RingPrincess  
  
ring_princess@hotmail.com   
  
ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ny5/ringprincess/index.html  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/tenchimuyofanfiction/  
  
http://www.thetenchireviewer.net 


	2. Chapter One B

A/N Tenchi Muyo! is owned by AIC and Pioneer and not by me. (ending dry and dull disclaimer)  
  
The ideas in this story are mine though and if you'd like to use or borrow them, contact me first at ring_princess@hotmail.com or ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
Note: What Should Have Been has no cooresponding timeline in the Tenchi Verse. This story was started long before I cared for such things, so please keep that in mind as you read.   
  
What Should Have Been  
  
Chapter One B:  
  
A Leave of Absence: A Beginning  
  
By RingPrincess  
  
Tenchi sighed as he walked home. The trees were green and the day was beautiful and somehow it was not sinking in. he hit the steps of the shrine and paused. He knew Ryoko would be at the top. That's were she always waited excitement filled him.  
  
He forgot his worries for the time being and bounded up the steps. At the top of the steps she stood as if she was the empress of Jurai. He sighed and came up the rest of the way.  
  
He stood there in front of her and couldn't help but tease.  
  
"Permission to kiss the space pirate?"  
  
She gave him a highly regal gaze as if considering the request.  
  
"Permission granted." She said just as regally.  
  
He dropped his bag and put his hands on her hips and then kissed her. Her hands began to go through his hair and finally settled around his neck. He could feel the gem on her left hand grow warm.   
  
He didn't want to break this kiss, it felt so good. But they came up for lack of air. He looked down at her and wondered how he had got so lucky.  
  
"You were worried for a moment down there Tenchi. What's wrong?" She said as she rested her head against his chest.  
  
He blinked in confusion.  
  
"How did you know?" He asked a bit shocked.  
  
She giggled. "You used power to enter my mind last night, and you forgot to seal the path off after you left."  
  
Tenchi digested this, and then shrugged. Not much could surprise him anymore.  
  
"I beat Kalith today during Kendo using moves that I didn't even know at first, then I realized I was using Jurai power and decided that maybe sparring today was not a good idea."  
  
"You beat Kalith, who's Kalith?"  
  
"Oh, just the best kendo student in the school."  
  
"It was inevitable you know, you beating him. You are the bearer of the light hawk wings."  
  
"I wasn't thinking it was inevitable, I was thinking why me? Don't I have enough trouble? We should talk to Washu and grandpa after dinner."  
  
She didn't say anything for awhile. They stood there in the sun, arms around each other, savoring the moment. Ryoko broke the silence.  
  
"So are you going to close off the path between our minds?"  
  
"No, I think it will be easier this way. That way we can talk to each other without others knowing and it will be easier if you have another dream to help you."  
  
She snuggled up against him. "Good, cause I didn't want you too."  
  
"I love you Ryoko."  
  
She sighed contentedly.  
  
::I love you Tenchi.:: he heard her softly say in his mind.  
  
::Hmm, does this mean we can even talk as we kiss.:: He said as he suited actions to words, tipping her head up and kissing her once more.  
  
After it was finished she pushed him away laughing.  
  
"We won't get anywhere standing around here for the rest of the day!"  
  
She began to sashay up the walk.  
  
Tenchi picked his bag back up and followed her towards the house admiring her ankles. She was barefooted and wearing the skirt that looked as if it was made of leaves. He smiled to himself and hurried to catch up with his gorgeous space pirate, who even had beautiful ankles.  
  
Ryoko just snorted and grinned back at him as his arm went around her waist and they walked towards the house arm in arm.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Washu sat on her pillow and looked across at Tenchi and Ryoko.   
  
"Well, what do you want? I have a big project going on and can only spare so much time."  
  
Lord Katsuhito sipped the tea that Ryoko had brought in with them.  
  
Ryoko decided to speak up.  
  
"Mom, Tenchi was able to beat the best kendo student in school today and he did so with Jurai power. The funny thing is he says he didn't summon it or anything."  
  
Tenchi nodded and mentally thanked her.  
  
::It was nothing lover.::  
  
Washu looked between them for a moment and grinned.  
  
"I would think the solution to this problem exceedingly obvious."  
  
Tenchi raised his eyebrows and leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees.  
  
"Then tell us."  
  
"You've made your choice haven't you?"  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko blinked and then nodded.  
  
"It's not as if we were trying to keep it a secret or anything." Ryoko mumbled.  
  
"Well, then that is the answer. How did you feel today, Tenchi any different than normal?"  
  
Tenchi shrugged for a moment, and thought about it. It seemed as if he had made just that observation that morning. He looked back at Washu.  
  
"Calmer I think, and more relaxed than usual. Like I had a great weight lifted off my shoulders."  
  
"That's what I thought. Because you are calm, your power can flow easier. It no longer has to get through the static of an indecisive mind."  
  
Katsuhito just nodded and sipped his tea.  
  
"So all that I had to do was make a choice and I got an increased use in power?" Tenchi exclaimed, not quite believing.  
  
Katsuhito put his cup down.  
  
"Yes Tenchi, that is all, of course, the decision also affected the way the power showed itself."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ryoko was curious.  
  
"It seems that he has had an increase of his fighting abilities and a slight personality change, Ryoko, but then so have you. You have lost your emotional walls and he has lost his shyness around girls."  
  
"In other words," Washu piped up, "his hormones have leveled out."  
  
Tenchi flushed a bit. Ryoko bit back a snide comment aimed at her mother.  
  
"I would suggest that you keep your relationship distant from your father, Tenchi. I love my son-in-law, but sometimes keeping things from him is for the best." Grandpa intoned.  
  
"You have something else to tell them, too." Washu looked slyly at Katsuhito. He grimaced.  
  
"Yes, I do. Tenchi when you give Ryoko back her gems. I know you will, that is in you nature to do so. She will be able to call her own light-hawk wings. Both of you must train to use them and use them well."  
  
"Huh, so I'm now his girlfriend and sparring partner." Ryoko commented.  
  
Tenchi grinned. "I can handle that." He reached across and clasped her hand in his.   
  
"You two are now the strongest beings on this planet. Learn to use that power well and remember with power comes responsibility." Katsuhito stood up after this little speech. "It's late and I am off the bed. I will see you two in the morning. Pleasant projects Little Washu." He bowed to them and left.  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi stood up to go also. "Good night Little Washu." Tenchi yawned.  
  
"You can call me mom Tenchi. After all you did choose my daughter."  
  
Tenchi blinked and Ryoko started to laugh.  
  
"Don't push your luck Mom." She got out between giggles. She grasped  
  
Tenchi's hand and led him out the door laughing all the way.  
  
"Children," Washu mused as the crab jangled as the door shut. Then she looked down at herself and laughed. Remembering for now she was a child too.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Tuesday-  
  
Tuesday was just as good as Monday. His friends couldn't believe the change to him. Chio was the one who was having the most trouble. Tenchi gave a small mental snort. Chio wasn't the only one, Kalith was becoming almost unbearable. He had never really been friends with him, it was more of a rivalry, but really, the guy couldn't accept the fact he had been beat.  
  
"Hey, Masaki, where's your girl? Maybe she could save you." Kalith sneered.  
  
Tenchi looked up, he had five minutes to get to Kendo class, and did not need Kalith needling him. Inexplicably Tenchi smiled.  
  
"Save me from what Kalith?"  
  
"Me."  
  
A vision with cyan hair was standing behind Kalith, energy sword raised. Well, actually she floated but with Ryoko was there a difference?  
  
::He doesn't know what he is talking about love. Leave him be.:: Tenchi soothed.  
  
::He threatened you, MY Tenchi.:: Her mental voice was indignant. Tenchi gave a mental shrug.  
  
"Save me from you, Kalith, I think I can handle myself well enough." Tenchi gave a sharp look over Kalith's shoulder. ::Ryoko, get those two feet on the ground before someone sees you! And extinguish that sword.::  
  
"Spoil sport." She pouted, Tenchi snorted.  
  
Kalith whirled around, and saw the most beautiful girl he had seen anywhere. She had spiky cyan hair with catlike amber eyes and was just a few inches shorter than he was.   
  
"Well hello." He charmed changing moods faster than lightning.  
  
Ryoko gave him a look like she would give a rat.  
  
"Amateur, I could a killed you." Her voice dripped with contempt. Kalith heard snickering behind him. "In fact, I should a, except that Tenchi pled your case and said you have no clue what goes on the world. So, until he says differently, you, greenhorn, are safe." Her eyes snapped. The snicker was brought under slow control.  
  
"Kalith, meet my girlfriend, the infamous Ryoko." Tenchi grinned.  
  
Ryoko gave her best predator smile that showed all her fangs. Kalith took a step back. What the? Fangs, the eyes he could deal with, but fangs.  
  
She grinned, "I don't suck blood if that's what you're thinking."  
  
"Class guys," Tenchi reminded gently.  
  
Kalith gave Tenchi a spooked look and headed in the direction of class, a few of his friends dragging behind him.   
  
Ryoko sighed. They hadn't even stayed for the fun part. Tenchi came up and wrapped his arm around her and headed off in the same direction as Kalith.  
  
When Tenchi entered the room all the students stopped what they were doing to stare, it was obvious that Kalith had had a few minutes to fill them all in.  
  
::Maybe you shouldn't have shown him you fangs Ryoko.::  
  
::He deserved the scare, he's a coward.::  
  
::That's not for us to judge.::  
  
::If he met Kagoto, he would have wet his pants and ran the other direction. He is just that type, especially if he was scared of my fangs. Really, Tenchi, you are not scared of them.::  
  
::Well I'm different.::  
  
::Hey, you even like them.::  
  
Tenchi just gave her a inscrutable glare, she glared back just as fiercely. The master saved them from anymore of an argument.  
  
::This isn't over.:: Tenchi promised solemnly.  
  
::I wouldn't dream of it lover.::  
  
Tenchi took the time to bow to the master. Ryoko just nodded her head at him. Getting her to bow would just be too much. The kendo master gazed at her strangely.  
  
"Master," Tenchi began. Ryoko winced. Tenchi sighed and began again. "Sir, may we talk to you in your office?"  
  
"Of course Mr. Masaki and. . ." He looked questionably at Ryoko.  
  
"Ms. Ryoko Hakubi, I'm Tenchi's girlfriend and current sparring partner."  
  
The master just raised his eyebrows, both of them sighed. The master smiled as if he had reached a conclusion and beckoned them towards his office.  
  
His assistants called the class to order and training began again. The door shut behind the departing trio.  
  
"I take it you two are much closer than boyfriend/girlfriend." The master smiled as they sat on cushions surrounding a low table.   
  
Ryoko smiled like the cat she resembled and Tenchi just cleared his throat.  
  
The master went on.  
  
"I'm actually surprised you hadn't beat Kalith before this Tenchi, you see I know your grandfather and he is a hard taskmaster. I also see some of his rather distinctive fighting style when you fight."  
  
"Your wondering why it took so long Mr. Yoru." Tenchi guessed.  
  
  
  
"I admit that I am the slightest bit curious."  
  
"Women troubles," Ryoko put forth.  
  
"Thank you, love, you can always be called upon to be short sweet and to the point." Tenchi sighed.  
  
"Well, it is true." Ryoko defended.  
  
"Is it?" Mr. Yoru raised an eyebrow.  
  
Tenchi nodded glumly. "Strange, to be held back by such a simple problem, but then there is no such thing as a simple problem, my grandfather would say."  
  
"I admire your grandfather. Katsuhito has much wisdom and much knowledge."  
  
Mr. Yoru nodded.  
  
"Poor Tenchi," Ryoko couldn't help but tease. "He has six women in the house, two after him all the time. . ."  
  
Tenchi snorted again. "Praise Kami that that craziness is over for a few months."  
  
"...one constantly trying to experiment on him, the next a perpetual ditz, the ditz's partner who has no interest whatsoever..."  
  
"My sanity in an insane world," Tenchi lamented looking at the ceiling.  
  
". and the last the sweetest little girl."  
  
Mr. Yoru looked at him in amazement.   
  
"What makes you so desirable Tenchi?" He had to ask with raised eyebrows.  
  
Tenchi just groaned and shook his head.  
  
"If he knew, or we knew, we would tell you." Ryoko intoned, the most serious she had been during the whole meeting. Then she broke out in a smile again. "Actually I do know, but it is quite a long list and would take time."  
  
"Then what is the essence of it Ms. Hakubi? I am very curious, a man with five women after him and he has no idea why? Amazing."  
  
Ryoko sobered for a minute, in deep thought. What was it about Tenchi...? She looked around for inspiration and the looked back at Yoru.  
  
"Well, two distinctive reasons beyond his looks." Tenchi snorted. "One, he is kind, sometimes too kind. He can see the good in almost anything. Two, he treats everybody the same. It doesn't matter to him whether you were gutter trash or royalty. Tenchi treats you with respect and as a person. That is part of the reason why he had five women after him and why I love him." Ryoko smiled, and tears glistened in her eyes.  
  
Mr. Yoru smiled gently.  
  
"You are a lucky man to have a girl like her, Tenchi Masaki. I must remember that approach, though. Kindness and respect, what every person craves and needs."  
  
Tenchi had been tense throughout Ryoko's speech, he visibly relaxed. He cracked a weak smile.  
  
"Easy enough for you to say sir, you didn't have to live through it." Mr. Yoru grinned.  
  
"That I didn't Tenchi. However, now that you have overcome this 'problem', what is it that you have come to talk to me about?"  
  
Ryoko clasped her hands on her lap. ::May I begin, Tenchi?::  
  
::Of course.::  
  
"What we need to know Mr. Yoru is whether or not you have taught everything you know to Kalith. If you have, I must say that he is a very shoddy student or else you are a bad taskmaster. Not that I mean any disrespect."  
  
Yoru sighed and shook his head.  
  
"None is taken Ms. Hakubi. Please call me Yoru that goes for you as well Tenchi."  
  
Both of them nodded. Yoru closed his eyes.  
  
"No, I have not taught Kalith all I know. He has not the discipline needed to complete the training. However he is the best I have been able to train and at times I am ashamed of him."  
  
Ryoko perked up at this. "I am not surprised. I stood right behind him with Tenchi looking straight at me and he didn't notice anything until I said something. Shoddy and arrogant, this may surprise you Yoru, but killing was my business at one time and he would be what is called an easy mark."  
  
Yoru looked at her with mild amusement, "Then what would I be Ms. Hakubi?"  
  
Ryoko snorted. "If you have had half the training Katsuhito had you are definitely not an easy mark. Please call me Ryoko."  
  
"Very well Ryoko."  
  
"Yoru," Tenchi faltered over the name, but managed to go on. "I must ask if you would be willing to teach the both of us past what you have taught Kalith?"  
  
Yoru looked at them with surprise.  
  
"You make it sound as if someone is after your head."  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi looked at each other, shrugged and turned back to Yoru.  
  
"Well, someone usually is." Ryoko said grimly. "And I for one would prefer to be ready. We will be willing to pay what we can of course."  
  
Yoru waved that aside. "Don't worry about it. I am willing to do anything for the children of Katsuhito."  
  
"You understand that we will be blending my grandfather's techniques with yours." Tenchi said softly.  
  
Yoru nodded.   
  
Ryoko sighed in contentment.  
  
::I'm glad he agreed. I hate to sound morbid, but I do expect a fight when Ayeka gets back and well there is so much unresolved with the other house members...::  
  
Tenchi got up.  
  
"We shouldn't keep you from your class Yoru." He bowed and turned to give Ryoko a hand up. She promptly batted it away and got up on her own. She nodded at Yoru.  
  
"It was pleasant visiting with you Tenchi and Ryoko. I shall expect you tomorrow, same time, same place." Yoru replied.  
  
"Of course," Tenchi bowed again. Ryoko smiled and nodded. They showed themselves out. Yoru watched them go with this odd smile on his face.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The kendo class once again came to a stop when the two of them stepped out of Yoru's office. Tenchi looked up at the ceiling and suppressed the instinct to roll his eyes. Ryoko did roll hers.  
  
She walked right down the middle of the room and stood in the center and said in her best impression of Ayeka. "Proceed."  
  
This time Tenchi did roll his eyes.  
  
Ryoko was enjoying herself. "It is as if you had never seen a girl before." She giggled. "Really, I haven't got started. Isn't that right Tenchi?" She called over her shoulder.  
  
He just walked up to her and then past her, got half way to the door from his position and turned.  
  
"If this is how they react to you in normal clothes, I wonder how they will react when you are really whiled up."  
  
Ryoko threw her head back and laughed. Tenchi looked apologetic.  
  
"Get used to her, she doesn't have many manners."   
  
Ryoko stopped laughing.  
  
"When we get home you are so going to get it." She hissed.  
  
Tenchi's eyes danced.  
  
"So what are you going to do, so I may be prepared?"  
  
The rest of the class watched this byplay in fascination.   
  
She walked up to him and put her arm around his.  
  
"I'll decide when we get there."  
  
Tenchi rolled his eyes and began walking with her to the door. Then caught the images in her mind. He glared at her. She simply smiled sweetly.  
  
"Yes, my Tenchi."  
  
"Oh, never mind."  
  
They walked out the door together.  
  
"See ya tomorrow." Ryoko called back over her shoulder.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-later that evening-  
  
Tenchi stopped hoeing for a moment and leaned against the implement. He thought about the day and smiled wryly, no his class was definitely not ready for the five thousand year old space pirate.   
  
For a moment he wondered if this is what it would have been like if Ayeka had never shown up. Him and Ryoko, together, forever, ach, how cliché could you get. He smiled, however at the moment he wouldn't have it any other way.   
  
He went back to pondering a problem that had been bugging him. How to give Ryoko her gems back? He loved her and wanted this gift from him to her to be special. He sighed maybe for once he would just go with the flow and decide when the moment came. Yes, that sounded real good, why plan your life to the last detail, this part he meant to savor and let come.  
  
::Beloved. . .:: came the soft voice of his love.  
  
::Yes dear.::  
  
::Dinner is ready. I think you have done enough in those fields today.::  
  
::I wholeheartedly agree. So what is for dinner anyway?::   
  
::A surprise.:: Ryoko's laugh tinkled in his mind.   
  
::I'll be inside in a few moments.:: He sent her a ghost kiss that made Ryoko smile.  
  
Ryoko smile turned to a small frown, Tenchi had been worried about something before she had called him for dinner. The pirate didn't have much time to think about it before Tenchi arrived at the house, a basket in his hands by force of habit and an excited cabbit jumping along behind him.  
  
Ryoko took the basket from his arms and gave him a quick kiss before she headed over to the fridge and dumped the carrots in. Ryo-ohki tried to dive in after them but was grabbed by the scruff of her neck by a prepared Ryoko.  
  
By the time she turned, shaking Ryo-ohki slightly, Tenchi had already sat down at the table and dished out food for the both of them.  
  
Ryoko stopped and considered the table, two place settings and a small plate for Ryo-ohki. Music played softly in the background, and light drifted in through the windows in streams created by floating dust motes. Was this what it was like to be married?  
  
"I wouldn't know." Tenchi murmured. His eyes caught hers and stayed. "I was too young to remember much about how my mom and dad acted after she died."  
  
"You were listening to my thoughts." Ryoko accused, dropping Ryo-ohki.  
  
Tenchi gave a lopsided grin and stuck his tongue out at her, she teleported behind him and glomped him squeezing him half to death.  
  
"I am going to keep this up until you apologize, Tenchi Masaski." She breathed into his ear.  
  
He did something better, somehow, she wasn't sure how, his head turned and he began to kiss her deeply. Ryoko's arms loosened and she settled into his lap returning the kiss with as much eagerness.  
  
The kiss broke and Ryoko rested her head on his chest. This was perfect, just perfect.  
  
"Not quite." He breathed into her ear, his lips brushed her ear, he placed gentle kisses down her jaw line, her breathe became ragged.  
  
"Tenchi," she gasped, "don't tease me like this." His lips regained hers after that sentence and silence reigned in the kitchen.  
  
Ryoko broke the kiss and mock glared at him.  
  
"Tenchi the food will get cold."  
  
"Then don't tempt me with your beauty Ryoko." His voice was low and fervent.  
  
Ryoko blushed slightly and teleported to the other side of the table and began to eat distractedly. Her head came up after a few minutes.  
  
"Do you really think that, Tenchi?"  
  
"Your beautiful, Ryoko." He replied, thinking that was what she meant.  
  
"No, that you want to spend the rest of your life with me."  
  
Tenchi blinked at her for a few seconds.  
  
"Now who was listening." he accused back.  
  
She picked up her water to throw at him. "Answer the question, bub."  
  
"Yes, yes I do."  
  
Ryoko nodded.  
  
::Good, 'cause I want to do be with you too.::  
  
Tenchi had half a chopstick full of food to his mouth when she made this comment and the romantic mood of the evening ended when Ryoko burst out laughing at the look on his face.  
  
------  
  
-Wednesday-  
  
Tenchi was beginning to believe that life was just more fun with Ryoko as your girlfriend. For one, no one in school knew what to do with her. Not the teachers, not the principles, and definitely not the students.  
  
Ryoko leaned against Tenchi during lunch and chit chatted with the few girls who sat with them (they watched the same soap operas). Tenchi was focused on eating lunch and Ryoko had informed him this morning that she wasn't eating that day. Tenchi had shrugged and told her that that was her prerogative, and then she had informed him she was going to school with him. He had tried to talk her out of it, but she was stubborn.  
  
"Something to say, Kalith?" Ryoko said sweetly, without turning around.  
  
Kalith jumped, she couldn't of known he was there.   
  
::Don't spook him to bad Ryoko.:: Tenchi chided.  
  
::He deserves it.:: "Cat got your tongue?" she purred.  
  
Tenchi shook his head in defeat, sometimes he knew that whatever happened happened.  
  
::Promise not to hurt him.::  
  
::How can you think so little of me?::  
  
"Sit down Kalith, how have you been?" Tenchi offered, ignoring the look Chio and Amagasaki where giving him.  
  
"Trying to make up for your girlfriends rudeness, Masaski?" Kalith spat.  
  
::Sometimes that boy wouldn't know kindness if it was handed to him on a platter, the last time someone did that to me, well, suffice to say it wasn't very pretty.:: Ryoko said exasperated.  
  
"Somehow, I believe you." Tenchi muttered.  
  
::Really, what did he expect me to say? Hi, how are you, your handsome. Give me a break.::  
  
Tenchi began to try to studiously ignore Ryoko's telepathic comments, it was difficult though.  
  
"I mean, she has no manners." Kalith had gone on without hearing Tenchi's comment, which was good, for it had been for Ryoko's ears only.  
  
Tenchi grinned back at Kalith, and nodded. "I think it's part of her charm, she says what she means. No more, no less."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment, Thank you." Ryoko chirped, winking at Kalith, who was a bit taken aback by her boldness.  
  
Ryoko stole some food from Tenchi's plate and ate it before he could grab it back.  
  
She stood up, and faced Kalith, an odd look on her face.  
  
"I'm afraid we got off to a bad start Kalith. Shall we start over?"  
  
She held out her hand, and promptly Kalith gave her a look that he would give dirt and turned and stalked away.  
  
Ryoko sighed.  
  
"You can't say you didn't try Ryoko." Chio commented. "Kalith is rolling in dough and thinks everybody should kiss his the ground he walks on because of it. He's never been easy to get along with."  
  
"Unfortunately I know quite a few people like that Chio, and I treat them the same way I treat everybody else."  
  
"Terribly," Tenchi muttered.  
  
Ryoko threw him a dirty glance. "The same way they treat me, thank you very much Mr. I treat everybody kindly Masaki."  
  
"Some people may disagree with you, Ms. I don't give a care Hakubi."  
  
The look they share could only be loving and the others at the table restrained from either rolling their eyes or wishing that they had a love like that.  
  
--  
  
Kendo came around again and Master Yoru was looking forward to this one for his was the first class where he would exclusively teach Tenchi and Ryoko. At last, a student that was worth the effort to train in the methods that had been passed down to him. Ryoko was a unknown however. How much did she know?  
  
Ryoko stood with her back against the wall and her eyes on the door, very much like a cornered animal. She was nervous, to fight without her powers was going to be difficult and she almost wished she had asked Katsuhito to train her instead. She took a few deep breathes to calm herself and watched out of the corner of her eye as Yoru began to warm up. How much did this old man really know?  
  
Yoru turned and was a bit surprised to see Ryoko there considering that the Kendo class didn't start until next period.   
  
Ryoko took a deep breathe and calmed her nerves.  
  
"Mr. Yoru, I am afraid that I have never been taught any traditional martial arts." She began.  
  
He winced.  
  
She held up a hand to stop him from speaking and took a step away from the wall.  
  
"That doesn't mean I'm not any good, it just means that my style varies extremely, and in fact I am not used to fighting under these conditions at all."  
  
For a moment Yoru wondered what she meant by 'these conditions.'  
  
She didn't give him much time to wonder as she quickly went on.  
  
"My former master," she spat the word, and Yoru winced. "Wasn't extremely kind, however he did know what he was talking about, usually. I have been taught so many styles that remembering anything conclusively is a pain in the neck."  
  
"I will try to understand, Ms. Hakubi." Yoru nodded at her.  
  
"If you like you can gauge how good I am Mr. Yoru. I hope you are not disappointed."   
  
"Since we have time, I think that might be a good idea."   
  
Ryoko nodded and found a bokken that was leaning against a wall. She weighed its balance carefully and smiled at the practice sword's craftsmanship.  
  
While it was traditional to bow, Yoru was of the old school that one doesn't bow in a fight so why bow at all. So he simply attacked, without word or sound.  
  
Ryoko spun, bringing her own sword up in that unorthodox grip he'd often seen Tenchi use. *CLACK!* The swords shivered with the force of contact.  
  
Yoru kept up the offensive, testing and probing Ryoko's defenses, however this only lasted a few moments before she turned the tables on him.  
  
Yoru noticed that her offense was much stronger than her defense and that was her primary weakness. However, it was frustrating, because of her unorthodox moves he could not see what she was going to do next and the kata she was using was beyond him.   
  
He was reacting to what she did and that in his mind was a serious problem, not for her but for him. He desperately switched back to the offense to find himself put immediately back in the defensive position. The dratted thing was she had started to use the defensive moves he was using against her to the correct effect.  
  
Ryoko's sword slipped past his guard and Yoru conceded the fight.  
  
"Ms. Hakubi, you are light-years beyond me."  
  
To his surprise Ryoko flushed slightly at the statement. "Thank you, no one has ever told me that before."  
  
"I was going to say that your defense was a bit weak, but it seemed to pick up after we started going."  
  
"HE was always of the philosophy that if you went on the defensive that was the first step towards losing." Ryoko's voice was flat and Yoru wondered at the emphasis she put on the pronoun.   
  
"Who was your former master, Ryoko? I might know him." Yoru asked out of curiosity.  
  
Ryoko just gave a sharp and bitter laugh.  
  
"I doubt, Yoru, that you knew Kagato. To him, you would have been mere trash. Not worthy to even walk on, and he'd kill you without even blinking. Praise Tsunami he is dead."  
  
Yoru didn't know what to say and so said nothing.  
  
The students began to file in.   
  
--  
  
Tenchi walked arm and arm down the street after school as they headed towards the bus stop.  
  
"Do you think that was productive?" Tenchi asked pensively.  
  
Ryoko looked up at him for a moment.   
  
"For a while it will be, then we are on our own."  
  
Tenchi grunt was non-committal.  
  
"Oh, true, we have to get through your grandfather's training before that, however, if this keeps up. Who knows?" Ryoko shrugged.   
  
Tenchi stood aside and let her get on the bus before him. They took the last empty seat and paid little attention to the scenery going by, silence enfolded them.  
  
Tenchi sighed and entwined his fingers with hers. In some ways this was so confusing, the abilities, the power the changes. In other ways he could feel life becoming more peaceful like now.  
  
::I love you, Ryoko.::  
  
Ryoko smiled and leaned her head on his chest.  
  
::And I you Tenchi::  
  
The rest of the bus ride was a peaceful one.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
END CHAPTER!  
  
Okay, from here you need to leave and go read the Engagement... and remember between now and the Engagement and the NEXT Chapter TWO (2) months have gone by. Those will be addressed later.   
  
Questions and comments should be sent to one of the emails below! Check out my websites... and tell me what you think please.  
  
RingPrincess  
  
ring_princess@hotmail.com   
  
ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ny5/ringprincess/index.html  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/tenchimuyofanfiction/  
  
http://www.thetenchireviewer.net 


	3. Chapter Two

A/N Tenchi Muyo! is owned by AIC and Pioneer and not by me. (ending dry and dull disclaimer)  
  
The ideas in this story are mine though and if you'd like to use or borrow them, contact me first at ring_princess@hotmail.com or ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
Note: What Should Have Been has no cooresponding timeline in the Tenchi Verse. This story was started long before I cared for such things, so please keep that in mind as you read.   
  
Note2: I cannot emphasize this enough, since some people seemed to have missed this. One: The Engagement is over and Two: It has been TWO months since chapter one.   
  
What Should Have Been  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Ayeka's Return  
  
By RingPrincess  
  
(Two Months and three days later)  
  
Ryoko lay on her lovers/fiancé's chest and studied his features in the pale morning sunlight. She smiled gently and scooched up to whisper into his ear.  
  
"Tenchi."   
  
He groaned and turned his head away.  
  
She kissed his cheek and nuzzled his chin.   
  
"Wake up love."  
  
He turned his face and looked up at her blinking the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
He muttered something incoherent.  
  
"Tenchi, let's go swimming."   
  
He began to wake up very quickly. "Isn't it a bit early." He said gruffly trying to warm his voice up.  
  
"Come on, it's fun. You know that." She cajoled.  
  
He gave a slight grin. "You have to push my buttons don't you?"  
  
She pouted. He closed his eyes and gave up.  
  
"All right, we'll go swimming."  
  
"I've got towels." She crowed quietly.  
  
As they faded away, Tenchi shook his head. ::I love you, Oko.::  
  
::I already know that, tell me something new.::  
  
They arrived at the water in the same position they left the bed. He grinned and rolled her under the water. ::Yes, your also wet.::  
  
She came up gasping for air, and looking for revenge. But her target had darted to another part of the lake, she took off after him.  
  
"I'll get you Tenchi!" She cried.  
  
Tenchi switched his system so he didn't have to breathe and took to the bottom of the lake. ::That'll be the day. Besides, you've already caught me, what more do you want?::  
  
Ryoko paddled on top for a few more seconds, switching her own system over. ::Revenge.::  
  
She disappeared beneath the waves.  
  
----------------  
  
Ayeka stood at the window of her room and looked out over the lake.   
  
"Where were you last night Tenchi, why weren't you here to greet me?" she whispered.  
  
Suddenly in the middle of the lake a head appeared, shaking water out of its sight.   
  
"Tenchi!" she gasped her eyes wide.   
  
Another head rose out of the water, stealthily and without a ripple.  
  
The second head had cyan hair and wrapped her arms around Tenchi.   
  
Ayeka couldn't tear her eyes away from this sight, shock and anger warred in her mind and heart.  
  
Ryoko leaned her head on Tenchi's shoulder, under the water, shadows of her arms wrapped around his bare chest. She leaned down and began to kiss him all over.  
  
Tenchi managed to turn in her arms and caught her lips in his. They kissed deeply and passionately. When they broke the kiss, Ayeka could hear them faintly talking.  
  
"Have you had your revenge yet, my Ryoko?"  
  
Ryoko shook her head and grinned before dunking him. Her laughter teased Ayeka's ears.   
  
Ryoko didn't laugh long as Tenchi started a water fight and Ryoko was to busy keeping water away from herself and sending it back at Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi came behind her this time. "The prince has caught the space pirate." He cried.  
  
Ryoko looked coyly back him. "And, my prince what will do with her, now that you have caught her."  
  
"Oh, " Ayeka didn't hear the rest as he had leaned down to whisper something in Ryoko's ear.   
  
It must have been something as Ryoko began to look more and more shocked and pleased.  
  
"I love you, my Tenchi." Her lips formed, and then she gasped.  
  
Tenchi was grinning. ::Any questions.::  
  
::More?::  
  
Tenchi teleported them away.  
  
Ayeka backed away from the window, 'What is going on here?' Anger suffused her features. 'She said that she wouldn't do anything to Tenchi while I was away.' "Liar." She spat.  
  
"Who is a liar?" Sasami said sleepily from her futon.   
  
"No one sister. Perhaps you should get up and make breakfast."  
  
"Breakfast! I almost forgot." Sasami scrambled for her clothes and looked out at the onsen. "I think I'll just take a shower." She muttered a bit red and left the room.  
  
Ayeka looked after her a bit queerly. 'What was that all about?' But she soon forgot the incident as her anger at Ryoko returned.  
  
  
  
"How dare she!" She muttered as she got ready for the day.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryoko maneuvered the pan off the stove and onto a heating pad. Tenchi was making orange juice and keeping an eye on the toast.  
  
"So what do you to do today, love?" Ryoko looked at him from the corner of her eye.  
  
Tenchi had changed a lot in the last two months, he was taller and he was filling out too. His hair was growing longer and he shaved more often now. He was well muscled too, the t-shirt he wore couldn't conceal that.   
  
'Not,' Ryoko thought. 'That I haven't changed.' She sneaked a quick glance down at her jeans and black tube top. Red accented it in flame patterns that complimented her gems, all three of them. Ryoko smiled proudly. That had been quite a day, when he had given them back and later gave her a ring. All in one day.  
  
Her hand maneuvered the eggs onto plates and her engagement ring flashed in the sun. The diamond was circular and inset into the band. The band was gold and engraved with silver stars and a silver crescent moon. One side on the band had the word love and inside was her and Tenchi's name in Kanji.  
  
She smiled once more and looked at him again. He was thinking a bit.   
  
"Well, I have to work the fields and then we were going to pick up Yoru."  
  
She nodded. "All the chores are done, so I'll meet you in the fields after I clean up. . ."  
  
"I see that I don't have to start breakfast." Came a faint voice from the doorway.  
  
Ryoko paled slightly and Tenchi set the orange half down on the table, knife dangling from his hands.  
  
"Good Morning Sasami." Ryoko whispered, and then sat down abruptly.  
  
::Great Tsunami, it has been two months hasn't it?::  
  
::We got so wrapped up in our own little routine that we forgot about the rest of them.::  
  
"We didn't know you were home, Sasami, we were just going about our routine." Ryoko said helplessly, waving a hand in the air.  
  
"Is swimming part of that routine?" An icy voice came from the doorway.  
  
Ryoko turned and looked at the angry first princess of Jurai.  
  
"Welcome back, Ayeka." She said coolly. ::Tenchi help.::  
  
::It was your idea.::  
  
::You went along with it.::  
  
::How can I resist you?::  
  
::Ummm. . . say NO perhaps.::  
  
"Some days, yes it is Ayeka." Tenchi said for both of them.  
  
::Next time I want to go swimming Tenchi, remind me of this day.:: Ryoko groaned inwardly.  
  
Ayeka opened her mouth to say something, when Azusa cleared his throat behind her. She turned around and pasted a smile on her face.  
  
"Good morning Daddy."   
  
Ryoko managed to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. Tenchi smothered a quick smile.  
  
Washu chose that moment to enter the room, a very smug expression on her face.  
  
Ryoko smiled. "Good Morning Mom, wonderful to have you finally exit your lab."  
  
"The experiment was a roaring success."  
  
"We know, we know... you are such a genius." Tenchi and Ryoko chorused.  
  
"Really mother." Ryoko shook her head.   
  
"One of these days, you both will find yourself at the wrong end of one of my experiments." Washu clucked.  
  
The looks she got from both of them were clear. 'Bring it on.'  
  
"Finally, a challenge worthy of our abilities Oko."  
  
She gave a meat eating smile, "Yes, finally."  
  
Washu groaned. They both laughed at her. Tenchi went and wrapped his arms around Ryoko.   
  
"Remember Washu, when Ryoko and I work together we are invincible."  
  
Ryoko leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder and purred.  
  
Everyone but Washu was slack jawed in shock at the very obvious report of the couple.  
  
Ryoko faded from view and reappeared next to the stove. Tenchi also disappeared at the same time, opening the fridge from his new position and tossing ingredients behind him. Which Ryoko caught deftly.  
  
"Want to help Sasami. The carrots for Ryo-ohki are in a bin under the sink." Ryoko commented. "We've been rearranging."  
  
Two logs appeared beside her head, Ryoko didn't pay any attention. Lightning sparked between them.  
  
Ryoko blinked. "Very pretty Princess. What do you call it?"  
  
She looked over at Ayeka. A vein was standing up in her forehead. Ryoko raised an eyebrow and caught the egg Tenchi decided to throw at her without even thinking.  
  
Misaski blinked in shock as Tenchi grabbed the pan that was done and emptied it onto two plates, and sat on the counter as he ate. Ryoko began cracking eggs and stirring in ingredients without measuring or even looking.   
  
She turned away from Ayeka's eyes and looked over at Tenchi. "What time did Katsuhito want to see Yoru?"  
  
"Before tomorrow," Tenchi shrugged, "Something about trying to make our training harder."  
  
"I wonder if that is feasibly possible."  
  
"Excess gravity perhaps or. . ." Tenchi trailed off into thought. ::or well, remember two weeks ago when...::  
  
::I don't want to remember.::  
  
::I think that the fastest I learned defense in my life.::  
  
Ryoko suddenly laughed for no reason. "Well, you did get some burns in rather interesting places."  
  
"Humph, so did you."  
  
He slid off the counter. "The fields wait for no man, and neither does the day." Tenchi hugged her from behind.  
  
"Be good."  
  
He chuckled. "Why? I'd much rather be bad." He kissed her earlobe and teleported out.  
  
::Flatterer.::  
  
::I love you, Ryoko.::  
  
::I love you, beloved.::  
  
She put the pans full of food on the table and also then hopped to the counter where she picked up her plate of food. She began to eat quickly and quietly ignoring the others. She finally looked up.   
  
They were standing there looking at each other.   
  
"Sit, Eat. It isn't poisoned. It's actually good, quick and easy, but good."  
  
"Do you give your word on that pirate?" Ayeka said nastily, "Because if you do, I don't believe you."  
  
Ryoko eyes narrowed. "You have no clue what has happened in the last two months, Ayeka. Don't ruin it by being nasty on your first day back."  
  
Ayeka banged her fists down on the table.  
  
"You lied to me Ryoko. You said that you would not do anything to Tenchi." Pain was evident in her voice.  
  
"Have you asked Tenchi if I did anything to him, Ayeka? No, I can see that. If you had, he would have told you, I did nothing. HE came to me, princess. HE chose to love me."  
  
Shock rang around the table, except for Washu who was empting food onto her plate and eating, chopsticks making slight noises against the glass.  
  
Ryoko took a deep breathe. Her voice turned neutral. "Tenchi reminds me that with more of here, that we'll need groceries, he wants to know if any of you would like to head with us to town to get some." She blinked and shook her head, then smiled slightly. She sobered almost instantly.  
  
"I kept my word, and he, who had no word to keep, did what he pleased. Tenchi seeks to remind the first princess that he is the first prince and his life is his own, thank you very much."  
  
Azusa's jaw dropped and Funaho clapped softly in the background. Ryoko gave her a slight nod. "Excuse me. I have things to get ready if we are going to town."  
  
"Little Ryoko." Washu spoke up.  
  
"Yes mother." She looked at her.  
  
"Do you two ever close that link?"  
  
Ryoko grinned nastily, "We could, but don't."  
  
Washu blinked. "Oh, thanks."  
  
Ryoko teleported out the room.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Tenchi walked in later, after working in the fields and taking yet another bath in the onsen.  
  
Azusa met him at the door.  
  
Tenchi looked at him. "I am not feeling confrontational today Azusa." His voice was tired and he gave a smile to take the bite out of his words. "I have changed Azusa, and I don't know how to explain it."  
  
"What if we agree just to talk?"   
  
Tenchi looked at his watch and back at his great-grandfather. "If it is at all possible, could this wait, I need to pick up Yoru."  
  
Funaho laid a hand on Azusa's arm. "I know husband that you are not used to waiting but we have shown up without warning."  
  
Tenchi suddenly suppressed a chuckle. "Just like the rest of the things in my life, don't worry. I don't like it, but am getting used to it." He didn't stop chuckling for a few moments. ::Ryoko, you ready yet?::  
  
::What joke did I miss?::  
  
::Missed? Your part of it.::  
  
Ryoko showed up next to him and tried to swat him. "I resent that."  
  
Tenchi crinkled his nose. "You mean the joke of my life."  
  
"Yes, I resent it."  
  
"Eavesdropper."  
  
She stuck her tongue out, but wrapped her arm through his as they headed down the steps towards the van.   
  
Sasami dodged between her father and second mother, tucking a t-shirt into her jeans. "Wait for me!"  
  
Ryoko blinked. "Sami, what do you take us for; pirates?"  
  
::I think that's you my dear.::  
  
Ryoko didn't dignify that with a remark, mental or spoken. She winked at Azusa and waved to Funaho as Tenchi pulled out of the drive. "We'll be back."  
  
"Sami?" Azusa muttered.  
  
"According to Little Washu, Ryoko and Tenchi having taken to giving things nicknames," Funaho reported.   
  
"Nicknames," He said disgusted.   
  
Funaho smiled and waved her finger at his face. "I remember a certain emperor that did the same thing when he was young."  
  
Misaski weaved her arm through one of Azusa's. "And I think that emperor was you."  
  
"I don't think the prime minister will ever live it down." Funaho grinned.  
  
Azusa gave a chuckle. "Fine, you have gotten your message across. I'll give Tenchi a chance."  
  
His two wives kissed his cheeks.   
  
"Shall we, husband?" Funaho smiled.  
  
"It is such a perfect day to take a walk." Misaski chimed in.  
  
The door slammed shut.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Ayeka sat in the living room, it was later in the day and all were back. Azusa was to talk to Tenchi after dinner and Ryoko and Washu were to talk to Funaho and Misaski.  
  
She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Ayeka," A soft voice said behind her.  
  
"Tenchi," She stuttered.   
  
The golden light slanted through the windows of the ceiling, leaving long squares and even longer shadows on the floor. Tenchi moved about and sat next to her.  
  
"I can not be sorry for choosing Ryoko, Ayeka."  
  
"She promised." Ayeka said slowly, "that she would do nothing."  
  
"Can the wind stop blowing?" Tenchi said softly, "Or the moon stop shining?"  
  
Ayeka glared at the ceiling. "You admit that she did something, she tried to seduce you or something, perhaps even bewitched you."  
  
Tenchi looked at Ayeka, looked at her truly for the first time. "Ayeka, do you actually love me?"   
  
Ayeka blinked. "We are destined to be together, Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi sighed. "Ayeka, I never believed in destiny."  
  
"I came here for a reason, Tenchi. I must have." Ayeka was beginning to sound desperate.   
  
"Ayeka, I love you, as my sister, as my aunt. You are part of my family."  
  
"I cannot accept only that Tenchi." Ayeka said solemnly.  
  
Tenchi closed his eyes and collected himself. "That is all I can give you, Ayeka."  
  
"I want more."  
  
"You want what Ryoko has." Tenchi said softly. "I can't help you." He stood up. Tenchi strode into the light and out of it again as he headed towards the door.   
  
"Tenchi..." Ayeka said softly.  
  
He turned to her. "I am not the person you want me to be, Ayeka." His voice was heavy.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
END CHAPTER!  
  
Questions and comments should be sent to one of the emails below! Check out my websites... and tell me what you think please.  
  
RingPrincess  
  
ring_princess@hotmail.com   
  
ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ny5/ringprincess/index.html  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/tenchimuyofanfiction/  
  
http://www.thetenchireviewer.net 


	4. Chapter Three

A/N Tenchi Muyo! is owned by AIC and Pioneer and not by me. (ending dry and dull disclaimer)  
  
The ideas in this story are mine though and if you'd like to use or borrow them, contact me first at ring_princess@hotmail.com or ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
Note: What Should Have Been has no cooresponding timeline in the Tenchi Verse. This story was started long before I cared for such things, so please keep that in mind as you read.   
  
What Should Have Been  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The Royal Family of Jurai  
  
By RingPrincess  
  
Tenchi and Azusa sat in the shrine, as it was the most private place on the property. Ryoko was off somewhere with Funaho and Misaski.  
  
Tenchi was dressed in an orange and dark green formal kimono and his hair was down, it hung around his face, the top finally grown into the sides. He was pouring tea and lighting the candles.  
  
Azusa relaxed on the cushion and watched his great grandson with masked emotions.  
  
"I came here to give you a set speech." Azusa sighed. "I had it all planned out and ready."  
  
Tenchi gave a small smile. It was just a twitch of his lips and a slight spark of his eyes. "Plans have a way of changing on you."  
  
Azusa nodded and accepted the tea cup from Tenchi. His robes of office rustled quietly, the blue and purple, contrasting greatly with Tenchi's orange and green.  
  
"You have changed, Tenchi."  
  
"All things change, Azusa." Tenchi dared to look him in the eyes as he said that.  
  
"I wish to make you my formal heir to the throne of Jurai." Azusa nodded. "When I came here I didn't, but once I saw you again, I noted that you would be a good emperor."  
  
Tenchi kept silent and there was silence between the two men for a good while.   
  
Azusa was willing to wait for Tenchi to make a decision.   
  
"Did you know Azusa that when you came the first time, I thought you hated me? Now you are asking me whether or not I would be willing to be the Emperor of Jurai." He raised his eyebrows and humor lit  
  
up his brown eyes. "That is quite the switch."  
  
"It is a justified switch."   
  
Tenchi cocked his head. "You came here fully prepared to tell me to die and stay away from your daughter and now your saying that you were wrong about me."   
  
Azusa gave him a small nod and a slight glare. "You know too much."  
  
Tenchi snorted. "It's the knowledge is power idea."  
  
"So. . ."  
  
"I have to talk to Ryoko." Tenchi took a sip of the green tea and looked out the long window, even though he knew he couldn't see anything but blackness. He looked back at Azusa. "My decision would affect her. Besides, there must be a string attached besides going to Jurai."  
  
"No, you wouldn't have to marry Ayeka unless you truly wanted to," Azusa humphed.  
  
Tenchi carefully set the cup down. "Did you accomplish what you wanted when you called her home?"  
  
"No." Azusa blew air through his nose and rubbed his temples. "She is being obstinate."  
  
"Of course she is. She is a princess." Tenchi smiled gently at the other man.  
  
"I want her to marry."  
  
"But you don't want her to marry me."   
  
"No, she. . ."  
  
Tenchi put up his hand. "She is still my friend, Emperor Azusa, I do not wish for you to speak ill of her."  
  
"Tsunami says that things will take time, and that she has a husband already picked for Sasami." Azusa shook his head.  
  
:That's interesting, I didn't know Tsunami was married.: Tenchi grinned. "Sasami will make someone a very good wife. However, they should be very active or they'll get fat off her cooking."  
  
"She is only eleven years old." Azusa sighed.  
  
"Nobody is good enough for the baby girl of the family." Tenchi snickered.  
  
"No."  
  
"Right Emperor," Tenchi shook his head, "Right."  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ayeka sat in her room, trying to deal with the disappointment. The night made the walls as black as the floor and the ceiling, perfectly fitting her mood.  
  
She didn't know it, but Sasami was also awake.  
  
"Sister, you are hurt." Sasami said quietly.  
  
"He doesn't love me, Sasami." Ayeka buried her head in her hands, her tresses looking as dark as a ravens wing.  
  
Sasami sighed and turned on a small light, so not to hurt their eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ayeka."  
  
"No, you're not, you're happy for them, I know you are." Ayeka cried bitterly.  
  
Sasami rocked back on her heels and scooched over to her sister. "You are right, I am happy for them, but I am sorry for you. Tenchi is a wonderful guy and I hope to find someone like him one day."  
  
"But it will not be him, Sasami." Ayeka looked at her through her fingers, her tears glistening between the webs of her hands.  
  
"No," Sasami shook her head. "It won't be, but he'll be a good man, just like Tenchi is a good man. He won't be a knight of Tsunami like Tenchi, but hopefully he'll have the same honor, the same moral code of Tenchi."  
  
"A good man is such a broad term, Sasami." Ayeka whispered. "What if you don't find him?"  
  
Sasami giggled. "Oh, I'll find him, even if I have to search the galaxy. I don't believe in if you wait, the right guy will find you, you have to be a little active or else you could wait. . .oh, FOREVER."   
  
Ayeka scrubbed her eyes and then examined her hands, "But what if you miss each other."  
  
Sasami snorted. "You make love sound as if it's convenient."  
  
Ayeka looked at her sharply. "Shouldn't it be."  
  
"If you wanted love of convenience, you'd still be going from marriage meeting to marriage meeting instead of being here, defying father." Sasami said emphatically.  
  
"What if it is really the other way around?" Ayeka got up and began to pace, Sasami looking up helplessly from the slat wood floor. "What if this was just convenience and going to marriage meetings is what I should be doing, instead of waiting for my nephew to tell me that he cares for me."  
  
Sasami blinked. "I don't know." She said it slowly and thoughtfully. "It could be seen as that way."  
  
"Oh, Sasami, what am I to do?" Ayeka whispered.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Funaho and Misaski were quietly watching Ryoko. She was making a pie, a strawberry pie.   
  
Funaho wasn't really watching Ryoko measure out pie dough ingredients, but rather the sparkling object on her left ring finger. It was a western tradition, but she knew an engagement ring when she saw one.  
  
"So when is the big announcement, Ryoko?" She asked suddenly.  
  
Ryoko poured the white flour into the bowl and checked the recipe again. "Announcement, Funaho?"  
  
"Yeah, left hand, ring finger, that announcement."  
  
Ryoko looked down at her hands and blushed scarlet. "I forgot all about it."  
  
"Ryoko, forgetting you're engaged." Funaho mocked. "Somehow I doubt that."  
  
Misaski squealed in delight. "Have you chosen a date yet?"  
  
Ryoko finally looked at the two of them. "This is leading in a direction that I am not sure I want to talk about."  
  
"Well, if Tenchi accepts Azusa's offer that will make you first empress of Jurai." Misaski chattered.  
  
Funaho quickly clamped a hand over her sister-wife's mouth. "Misaski," She hissed.  
  
Ryoko sat down in shock. "I wish you people would stop doing this to me." She muttered. But logic got ahead of her, "but that is not possible. The people would never accept an alien and the killer of Jurai to lead them." She looked up at the two Empresses' who were staring at her wide eyed.  
  
Misaski backed away from Funaho's hand. "See, she thinks fast on her feet, she'd. . ."  
  
Funaho clamped down on her mouth again. "They'll accept you as much as they are able."  
  
"Which will be not at all," Ryoko took off her ring and her watch and strung the ring on the watch and the watch on her belt loop, and began to mix the dough with her hands. "Besides, Tenchi hasn't said he'll accept."  
  
"Jurai could use some shaking up. The nobles made their bed when they allowed Azusa to marry me, now they can deal with the consequences." Funaho emphatically said.  
  
"Wouldn't they prefer Ayeka?"  
  
"Ayeka is more marriageable material than Tenchi is. Her husband could greatly affect the balance of the senate, with Tenchi, he is marrying you, whenever you get around to it," Misaski said pointedly, but went on. "So, nothing so drastic would happen since your family is not part of the council."  
  
Ryoko dumped the slightly gooey ball of pie crust on the table. "I am the space pirate Ryoko, wouldn't that upset the council even a bit."  
  
"You have expertise the council needs." Misaski began.  
  
"But they won't respect me, Misaski, they will fear me." Ryoko bared her teeth in a grimace. "I killed their women and children, what if I do so again?"  
  
"I heard an if," Funaho said brightly. "If is not certain as when."  
  
Ryoko set began to roll the dough, "Very well, what will happen when I have to send them to war. Will they follow the orders of an emperor with the demon empress. Who knows the orders could have come from her and they could be suicide. She could lead us to ruin."  
  
"You will have to teach them to respect you. We didn't say that this would be easy."  
  
"I never implied it would be." Ryoko nodded back at her. "However, all this depends on whether or not we even accept this offer."  
  
"We," Funaho raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Tenchi and I will have to discuss this, together." Ryoko draped the crust over the rather large pie plate.  
  
"Very well," Funaho sighed.  
  
"Just don't make us wait too long." Misaski added.  
  
Ryoko grinned at them. "We won't."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tenchi phased into their room. Ryoko was lying on the bed reading a magazine.  
  
"So, was your night as interesting as mine?" She commented, looking over the mag at him.  
  
He just snorted. "I wonder if Ayeka knows her father just offered me the crown of Jurai."  
  
"Well, we kind of forgot to announce our engagement." Ryoko grimaced, "as Funaho so kindly pointed out to me."  
  
"I sense she said more." Tenchi muttered.  
  
"They want me as your empress." Ryoko snorted. "I can not understand why, she went on about how the council could just deal with it and how I have certain knowledge that would be helpful and. . ."  
  
Tenchi placed a finger on her lips, effectively silencing her. "You doubt yourself too much."  
  
She leaned away. "So does this mean you will accept Azusa's offer."  
  
"We haven't talked about it yet." He turned down the sheets before slipping in between them.  
  
She looked at him in disbelief. "You are seriously thinking about accepting."  
  
"It is an option." He shrugged, pounding his pillow.  
  
Ryoko closed her mouth with a snap. "Tenchi I am a space pirate."  
  
"Correction, you were a space pirate. Now you are. . ." He trailed off, an odd look in his eyes.  
  
"I am what?" She prompted.  
  
::The keeper of my heart.::   
  
Ryoko blushed. "How is it that you can make me blush like a schoolgirl?"  
  
He grinned, "Special gift." He took her left hand and held it to his chest. "Ryoko, to me you have never been a space pirate."  
  
"But to others. . ."  
  
"I don't CARE what others think, beloved." He leaned forward, millimeters away from her lips. "I love you, and you are a very beautiful, kind woman."   
  
He brushed his lips across hers and she leaned into the kiss.  
  
::Tenchi, have I told you lately how much I love you.:: She mind whispered.  
  
His mental chuckle was low. ::You just did.::  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning breakfast was a quiet affair.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ayeka sat down on the deck next to her mother.  
  
"Mom," she took a deep breathe. "I was wondering if I could start marriage meetings again?"  
  
Misaski set down the magazine she was reading and turned to face her older daughter. "That would be up to your father, Ayeka." Her face for once was serious. Very few were privileged to see the calm and collected Misaski.  
  
Ayeka drew herself up. "What do you suggest I do mother?"  
  
Misaski smiled. "You are no longer my little Ayeka and haven't been for a long time." Her eyes turned happy. "Go and actually talk to your father, Ayeka. In fact, take a day and just be together, you two haven't done that in ever so long."  
  
Ayeka cocked her head and tapped her nose with her finger. "I could do that."  
  
Misaski reached over and gave her daughter a gentle hug. "I love you Ayeka, never forget that. You deserve the best man there is."  
  
Ayeka held back tears. "He's already taken." She choked.  
  
"Maybe he isn't the best man for you." Misaski pointed out.  
  
"Maybe there isn't a 'best' man for me." Ayeka was miserable. "I want a man who will treat me as a 'person'. Is that so hard?"  
  
"You are a princess, and some people can't look beyond that, sweetheart." Misaski soothed.  
  
Ayeka gave a short laugh. "You haven't called me that for an age."  
  
Misaski smiled. "You weren't around to call you that."  
  
Ayeka nodded. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, ignoring her mother's clucking tongue over the un-princess like action. "I'm going to talk to Dad now."  
  
"Okay, I love you Ayeka."  
  
"I love you mom."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Funaho stepped into Washu's lab.  
  
"Little Washu." She called into the darkness.  
  
"Could you do me a favor, Funaho? Could you just call me Washu?" A melodious voice came from the shadows.   
  
A row of lights turned on, one by one, the last shining on a chair that was turned away from the door. The voice chuckled quietly and the chair spun around.   
  
"Very well, Washu." Funaho smiled. She gestured at the darkened lab. There were no machines, no plants, nothing that signified that they were in the residence of the greatest scientific genius in the universe.  
  
"Oh," Washu cocked her head, her bright red hair tumbling over to one side of her head and rippling down her chest and down past her waist, before stopping right above the floor. "What is all this?" She shrugged, "Renovations."  
  
Funaho raised both eyebrows and quirked her lips.  
  
"Ah, you do not believe me." Washu laughed. "I have not had such an intelligent one sided conversation in a long time." She arose out of the chair, her purple princess skirt rippling in the light. "Walk with me, First Empress Funaho, once of Earth."   
  
Washu began to walk into the dark, the colors of her skirt going from royal to almost black purple as she moved. The top of her outfit was red with white and black accents and showed off her ample cleavage.   
  
Funaho moved beside her. "Washu..."  
  
"Funaho, we are friends, are we not?" Washu gave her a glance, showing off her profile, and her eyes sparked like the emeralds that made up her necklace.  
  
Funaho nodded.   
  
"Good," the lights glowed ahead of them and died behind them. Funaho knew that there was no going back without the help of Washu.  
  
Washu stopped at a certain area and clapped her hands.  
  
In front of them and all around them a vista rose up out of the darkness, it was the darkness. Glowing dots and wisps of gas, Funaho gasped. She swore she could reach out and touch it, but when she did or tried, the glowing spheres melted through her hand.  
  
"Behold the universe."  
  
Funaho watched as their view raced past the Galaxy Police HQ, headed towards Jurai and raced towards Earth. The Journey slipped past Earth and headed out into the depths of the galaxy. Towards Orion and past the Dog star.   
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Washu's voice was full of sadness.  
  
"Why are you showing me this Washu?" Funaho said, her voice trembling. She turned towards Washu and saw that instead of the green eyes they all knew and loved so well, her eyes were purest white. Washu smiled at her and the eyes went golden and morphed into Ryoko's eyes, before settling back to Washu's emerald.  
  
"Welcome to the meeting place." Washu smiled. "We found thousands of years ago that the universe was the most beautiful setting."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Tsunami. . ." Washu whispered.  
  
Tsunami appeared in front of Washu.  
  
"Sister, what are you doing?"   
  
Washu cocked her head. "It is amazing what happens when you break a memory wall, sister."  
  
"Funaho does not need to know this."  
  
"But she does." Washu smiled. Her eyes began to glow green again. Tsunami's eyes also began to glow, a bright blue, "Especially since she is the daughter of the god of this planet."  
  
Funaho raised her own hands. "How did you know this Washu?" Her eyes glowed purple.  
  
"How else are Yosho and Tenchi so strong?" Washu shot back.  
  
Tsunami stood ramrod straight. "You do not deny this Funaho."  
  
"It would be pointless."  
  
"Azusa. . ." Tsunami hissed.  
  
"Has no clue." Funaho flicked her fingers, sparks trailed around the stars before going out.  
  
Washu swirled her finger through a gaseous nebula, causing it to swirl. "Funny, isn't it. Tenchi and Ryoko, they have the powers of three goddesses running through their veins."  
  
"Do not joke about such things, Washu." Funaho said sharply.  
  
Washu laughed. "I am the goddess of chaos, my dear Funaho. Just as you are the goddess of wisdom. Oh, bright eyed Athena," Washu gave a half bow.   
  
"Then what does that make Tenchi and Ryoko." Funaho questioned.  
  
"Who knows?" Washu shrugged. "Genius has limitations."  
  
"But stupidity doesn't." Funaho shot back.  
  
"We will have to wait and see." Tsunami said calmly. "We need to talk about procedures sister."  
  
"I don't see anything to talk about, Tsunami." Washu flicked the end of her purple ribbon behind her, watching Tsunami between her bangs.  
  
"Chaos," Tsunami muttered, slightly disgusted.  
  
"I am the yin and yang, little sister."   
  
Funaho smiled, "Siblings."  
  
"You have no room to talk, you have quite a few." Washu stared straight at her.  
  
"Which I haven't seen for hundreds of years," Funaho pointed out.  
  
"We haven't seen each other for thousands." Tsunami shrugged.  
  
"Then I will leave you to your reunions." Funaho gave a slight bow.  
  
"Come back and visit again." Washu said. Funaho smiled slightly.  
  
"I shall."  
  
"Oh, by the way, the answer is yes."   
  
Funaho laughed and disappeared in a flash of laser like light.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
END CHAPTER!  
  
Questions and comments should be sent to one of the emails below! Check out my websites... and tell me what you think please.  
  
RingPrincess  
  
ring_princess@hotmail.com   
  
ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ny5/ringprincess/index.html  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/tenchimuyofanfiction/  
  
http://www.thetenchireviewer.net 


	5. Chapter Four

A/N Tenchi Muyo! is owned by AIC and Pioneer and not by me. (ending dry and dull disclaimer)  
  
The ideas in this story are mine though and if you'd like to use or borrow them, contact me first at ring_princess@hotmail.com or ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
Note: What Should Have Been has no cooresponding timeline in the Tenchi Verse. This story was started long before I cared for such things, so please keep that in mind as you read.   
  
What Should Have Been  
  
Chapter Four  
  
A Day With Dad  
  
by RingPrincess  
  
Ayeka shifted nervously from foot to foot as she waited for the right opportunity to talk to her father.  
  
Well, maybe talk wasn't a good word.   
  
"I don't really know him. I don't think any of us children do." She whispered quietly to herself.  
  
Ayeka tensed as she heard a slight footstep at the top of the steps.  
  
"Good Morning Ayeka." Her father's voice said warmly.  
  
She pasted a smile on her face. "Good Morning Father."  
  
"Breakfast is ready." She schooled her face. "Ryoko and Sasami made it." She was still seething over the fact that once again Ryoko had been playing with her in the area of cooking talent.  
  
'Already it is a mildly regular day here.' Ayeka though absently. 'Sasami cooking, me getting everyone only Mihoshi and Kiyone are missing.'  
  
Her father was heading towards the kitchen and Ayeka bit her lip. The last person she needed to get was Washu. She winced. 'Little Washu.' She reminded herself.  
  
"There is no need to come get me today, Princess." A bright, cheery and nasally voice said from the vicinity of her waist.  
  
Ayeka shrieked.  
  
Washu raised her eyebrows in interest. "Did you have to scream, Miss Ayeka?"  
  
Heads peeked around the kitchen door and Ayeka turned red.  
  
"You, you scared me, little Washu."  
  
Washu just shrugged. "Some days I have that affect."  
  
Funaho stifled a laugh. "I am sure, Washu."  
  
Washu turned to her and smiled. Funaho smiled back, sharing the age old private joke.  
  
"Breakfast," Sasami reminded gently.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Ayeka stared at her father across the room and debated on what way to approach him.  
  
"Father," She suddenly spoke up.  
  
He looked up and glanced at her surprised.  
  
"I was wondering if we could do something together today." She rubbed her foot against the carpet, her eyes downcast.  
  
Azusa frowned at his oldest daughter.  
  
Yosho entered the room at this scene which was so strange in his family.  
  
"Indeed, Ayeka that is a grand idea." Yosho glanced sharply at his father. "You can go to the museum of art in Tokyo. Or I can get you into one of the more famous gardens."  
  
Ayeka smiled shyly. "You do not need to do that brother."  
  
Yosho smiled gently the corners of his eyes creasing. "You have been here a long time and have yet to see much of earth."  
  
Ayeka bit her lip slightly and nodded.  
  
Azusa had changed his gaze to rest on his son, who was making shooing motions with his hands.  
  
"I think that would be a wonderful idea, Yosho." He rumbled, not feeling he had much of a choice.  
  
Ayeka smiled.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Funaho took a deep breathe of the Japanese air and debated on what she should do. Now that she was here for a bit, that was.  
  
She began to walk towards the shrine and half way there. . .  
  
  
  
…disappeared.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Tenchi entered his father's study with baited breathe. He didn't know if Noboyuki would even be there and was just hoping that he could catch him.  
  
Luckily for him, Noboyuki was there.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
His father's head snapped up and Noboyuki repositioned his glasses to gaze over the drawing board.  
  
"Yes, son?"  
  
"May I talk to you?"  
  
Noboyuki frowned. He and Tenchi hadn't really talked since Achika died.  
  
"Go right ahead."  
  
Tenchi took a seat and paused to think for a moment.  
  
"I should get straight to the point." He said slowly. "Emperor Azusa has offered me the position of Heir Apparent."  
  
"Or basically the crown," His father nodded.  
  
Tenchi blinked. "Basically, but I do not know what I want to do."  
  
"You are graduating soon." Noboyuki mused.  
  
"That is true. Yet, I have no real direction in my life."  
  
"But to marry Ryoko."  
  
"How am I to support Ryoko?" Tenchi groaned.  
  
"Well, you could always go to college and get a degree."  
  
Tenchi shook his head. "There is nothing in college that I have ever felt inclined to study."  
  
Noboyuki tapped his lips with the pencil. "Or you can take over the shrine."  
  
"Grandpa is still doing that and shows no sign of retiring anytime soon."  
  
"You could have another shrine."  
  
Tenchi sighed glumly. "I do not think I am cut out to be a priest."  
  
"I didn't say you had to be a priest, your grandfather is hardly a devout priest."  
  
Tenchi gave his father a strange look but shook off the feeling to move onward. "Or I could accept Azusa's offer to become Emperor."  
  
"Yes, you could."  
  
Tenchi sighed again, "Advice?"  
  
"Do whatever you feel is necessary."  
  
Blinking, Tenchi stood up. "So, if I decided to be emperor you wouldn't stop me."  
  
"No. I am your father, not the dictator of your life."  
  
Tenchi snorted, "You are just happy I chose a female."  
  
Noboyuki grinned and waved his son out. "I have work to do."  
  
Tenchi rolled his eyes.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Funaho paused at a bottom of a mountain. It was a mountain that no one of the physical world could see.  
  
Taking a deep breath, picking up the hem of her robes and lifting one foot at a time she started upwards.  
  
The mountain itself was crowned in light; a city could be barely seen. It was made of gold, alabaster and the purest of silver and magnified the light a hundred times.  
  
Funaho raised a hand over her eyes and kept going.   
  
She passed through gates made of gold and pearl into what the mortals on earth called 'heaven.' To her, it had once been what she called 'home.' She smiled in regret, home was now where her husband was, and that was Jurai.  
  
She walked down the familiar paths that had not changed in hundreds of years and gazed at buildings that ranged from incredibly ornate to simplistic, depending upon the whim of the owner.  
  
She turned onto a grand avenue that led to the heart of the city. She passed citizens who took no notice of the dark haired, kimonoed woman. Her slippered feet make no noise against the rich alabaster sidewalks.  
  
She was stopped only once.  
  
A spear made of the finest silver barred her entrance to the throne room and she gazed at it in sadness.   
  
"I was not aware there had been a war." She said heavily. "Or can not even the daughter of God come and see her father."  
  
She gazed at the 'young' guard, her eyes phased to purple. "Or are you still just cautious."  
  
The guard brought his spear back to his side and gazed at the goddess in front of him. "I did not recognize you."   
  
"I have changed." Funaho smiled. "Although you have not, but that is the way of things in the mortal world."  
  
The guard shifted uncomfortably. Funaho narrowed her eyes. No, not all was right on the mount of heaven.  
  
She placed a hand on the guards arm. "You are a good deity, Alcander."  
  
Alcander smiled, "And you are still as silver tongued as in your youth."  
  
Funaho laughed. "Do not be so impertinent scamp." She smiled and nodded. "It was good seeing you, Alcander."  
  
"And you," He said, as she began to leave, and so quietly she almost thought she had imagined it. "goddess Athena."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Ayeka walked in silence beside her father. She didn't know quite what to say to him. There hadn't been much conversation, even before they left.  
  
She had a feeling that he didn't know what to say either. His visage was as implacable as usual and he wore a slight frown.  
  
"Ayeka..." He began, pausing to stare at a statue.  
  
"Yes, father." She said hopefully.  
  
"I have not been a good father to you or Sasami, have I?"  
  
Ayeka gasped. "You did the best you could."  
  
He gazed at her sadly. "But it wasn't good enough. I shouldn't force the issue of marriage with you. It isn't right."  
  
"Father," She reached over and grabbed his hands. "You did what you thought was best."  
  
"I still shouldn't have."  
  
"Well," She huffed. "You are not as bad as my brother. Who basically threw me at his grandson."  
  
Azusa stared at her in shock.   
  
She wasn't done yet, "All in trying to get out of his responsibilities." She shook her head and smiled at her father. "But that doesn't matter now." She shook her shoulders.   
  
"My son has never felt comfortable on Jurai." Azusa sighed.  
  
"I have noticed since I have been away that Jurai is very prejudiced and bigoted. I do not know how aunt Funaho puts up with it." Ayeka said forcefully.  
  
Azusa was smiling faintly. "She mocks them in her spare time."  
  
Ayeka stared at her father aghast. "I do not believe it."  
  
Azusa chuckled slightly. "Ask her to do them sometime. It is quite a show."  
  
Ayeka laughed. Azusa joined in. "I know it is hard to imagine."  
  
Ayeka grinned. "I will have to do that sometime."  
  
"You have an ulterior motive for doing this." Azusa stated.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Azusa laughed. "I knew there was more to this."  
  
"Actually," Ayeka took a deep breathe. "You have lead me right into the subject, I needed to talk about."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes, about marriage." She closed her eyes. "Frankly, I do not want it."   
  
"I see."  
  
"However, I do want to travel, and find myself." She gave him a sharp look.  
  
"Which would provide you with ample opportunities to meet suitors?"  
  
"Or be an ambassador of sorts." Ayeka sighed.  
  
"We can always use those."  
  
"No large parties, no great fanfare."  
  
"If you want."  
  
"Father, you are being too agreeable."  
  
"Do you want me to say no?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
He grinned into his mustache.  
  
She gave a small huff. But then reached over and hugged her father. "Thank You for understanding."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, "Anything for my little girl."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Funaho approached the throne with little trepidation.  
  
"Hello Father."  
  
There was silence in the court. She had not been there for approximately 1000 years.  
  
"Well, look who decided to pay a visit to her darling family." A blonde haired beauty commented sarcastically.  
  
"It has been a long time Aphrodite." Funaho said quietly.   
  
Artemis ran up to her sister and gave her a hug. "Athena!!!" She pushed her away to look at her. "You look wonderful."  
  
Funaho/Athena smiled at the silvery eyed goddess. "You are looking past well."   
  
Artemis chuckled slightly. "You caused quite a stir among the people."  
  
Funaho smiled softly. "I know."  
  
Artemis stepped back and Funaho faced Apollo. "Hello brother."  
  
"You are still with the alien then." Apollo said haughtily.  
  
Funaho sighed. "You lot are as bad as the Jurians themselves. And that dear brother is saying something." She crossed her arms. "My husband, the Emperor of Jurai is yes, still my husband."  
  
"But you are not his only wife."  
  
Funaho rolled her eyes. "Yes, my sister wife Misaski is here on Gaia as well, as are my children and her children plus my great grandson." She gazed at Apollo daring him to say something.   
  
There was silence for a few moments.  
  
Funaho sighed. "I was hoping for a slightly warmer reception."  
  
Haphaetus limped forward and gave Funaho a slight hug. "It isn't your fault Athena, you only followed your heart."  
  
"Where is my father, Haphaetus? Where is Zeus?" Funaho whispered urgently.  
  
"He is with Hera."   
  
Funaho's eyes hardened. "Of all people, she will be the least happy to see me."  
  
Haphaetus smiled sympathetically. "I am sorry Athena."  
  
"Do not be sorry, I am happy where I am Hapheatus."  
  
"I can tell." His eyes twinkles in his forge blistered face.   
  
"I must go to my father." She squeezed his arm.  
  
Nodding to Aeolus and grinning at Dionysus she headed past the throne and into the gardens that Priapus kept so carefully tended.  
  
She found her father in the middle.  
  
He got up slowly as he saw her walking towards him his eyes wide in shock, "Athena!" He yelled in delight.  
  
Athena smiled and accepted the hug that he gave her as soon as she was close enough, "Father."  
  
Hera glared daggers, her eyes glowing a bright peacock blue, "Athena, how pleasant that you have returned." She managed to choke out.  
  
Funaho's lips curled up in a smile. "It is only for a short time I am afraid."  
  
Zeus tugged her down onto the grass. "Why is that, my daughter?"  
  
"I am still married, father." She laid a hand on his arm. "I need to be with my husband. However, I have important news." She took a deep breathe.  
  
"I had a son with Azusa, who in turn had a daughter with an earthling who in turn had a son with yet another earthling." Funaho closed her eyes. "It turns out that Tsunami; one of the holy trine has taken a liking to my great grandson and has given him her powers." Funaho took a deep breathe. "That is in addition to whatever powers he already had from being my great grandson."   
  
Zeus narrowed his eyes. "How did this happen?"  
  
"Tsunami has chosen an avatar, my sister daughter Sasami. Sasami likes Tenchi and brought him to the interest of Tsunami and therefore Tsunami brought him back to life when he died. The price of such an act was that he now carries part of her power."  
  
Zeus leaned back in thought. "I do not see the problem."  
  
"There is more." Funaho took a deep breathe. "It seems that Washu, another of the holy trine is also on Earth."  
  
Zeus straightened up at that and Hera gasped.   
  
"Washu is the goddess of Chaos, just as Tsunami is the goddess of good. Washu has also chosen for herself a knight of sorts, her own daughter, Ryoko. Ryoko is the direct carrier of most of Washu's power. The real thing is that Ryoko and Tenchi, my grandson, have fallen in love and are to be married."  
  
Zeus raised his eyebrows.   
  
"Father, they have the power of three goddesses running in their veins. What will this do to their children?"  
  
"You are not worried about them?" Hera snapped. "You are not worried about US? We are your family."  
  
"They are my family as well." Funaho shot back. "I am worried about the future. They are powerful, more powerful I fear than even the holy trine knows."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
'There are always greater powers in the universe.' Washu mused. She sat deep in the dark of her lab and steepled her fingers in front of her.   
  
Greater powers than even the holy trine, "Tokimi," Washu whispered. Try as she might she could find no trace of her sister. "Where are you?"  
  
Washu grimaced and thought about the beginning days. 'There is someone greater than us three even.' She tapped her nose. 'I know there is, even if I cannot remember much about him or her.'  
  
"You think too much, sister." Tsunami spoke from the shadows.  
  
"I cannot help it. I am the greatest scientific genius in the universe." Washu grinned mischievously.  
  
Tsunami sighed. "I agree, there must be someone greater than us."  
  
"You are reading my mind yet again, little sister. I thought that it would be repugnant to you."  
  
"You are tainted, not completely evil."  
  
Washu laughed. "You amuse me, Tsunami. No wonder you chose Sasami for your avatar."  
  
"She would have made Tenchi a fine wife if you had kept your nose out of it." Tsunami hissed.  
  
Washu sighed. "Not this again. I did nothing." Washu bit her lip. "I do not understand Tenchi or the way he thinks. Partly I believe it is because he doesn't believe in destiny so fate has no control over him."  
  
"He walks his own path and refuses to be led. We have been over this before."  
  
"Then why didn't you listen?" Washu said sharply, glancing at her sister.  
  
"Stubborn."  
  
Washu snorted and returned her gaze to her fingertips. "Where is she?"  
  
"Tokimi?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Out there, somewhere," Tsunami gave an elegant flick of her hand.  
  
"You are soooo helpful." Washu snorted.  
  
"I think she is looking for us." Tsunami said quietly. "We should let her approach us."  
  
"Very well, we will wait, but not forever."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
END CHAPTER!  
  
Questions and comments should be sent to one of the emails below! Check out my websites... and tell me what you think please.  
  
RingPrincess  
  
ring_princess@hotmail.com   
  
ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ny5/ringprincess/index.html  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/tenchimuyofanfiction/  
  
http://www.thetenchireviewer.net 


	6. Chapter Five

A/N Tenchi Muyo! is owned by AIC and Pioneer and not by me. (ending dry and dull disclaimer)  
  
The ideas in this story are mine though and if you'd like to use or borrow them, contact me first at ring_princess@hotmail.com or ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
Note: What Should Have Been has no cooresponding timeline in the Tenchi Verse. This story was started long before I cared for such things, so please keep that in mind as you read.   
  
What Should Have Been  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Where to go from Here?  
  
By RingPrincess  
  
Funaho rested against a tree and smiling at the gathered family, they were all enjoying a picnic that Sasami had so kindly prepared.   
  
Misaski came and joined her sister wife. "So what do you think they will do?"  
  
Funaho raised an eyebrow, "Who?"  
  
"Tenchi and Ryoko, silly," Misaski giggled.  
  
Funaho smiled even more broadly. "Whatever they decide," She crinkled her nose. "I think that we will be waiting, until at least the end of high school, however."  
  
"That isn't so bad."  
  
Funaho glanced over at the couple they were sitting off a ways by themselves. Ryoko was using Tenchi's chest as a pillow and they weren't talking much.  
  
Ayeka gathered her skirts and went over to sit next to them.  
  
"What are you two doing, hiding?" She gently teased.  
  
Ryoko murmured something and Tenchi looked down and smiled gently. "We can't understand you dear."  
  
Ryoko just snuggled deeper into his chest and he sighed.  
  
Ayeka stifled a giggle. "I must admit, you two make a cute couple."  
  
Ryoko yawned. "That is funny coming from you princess."  
  
"I understand now that I will never have a place in his heart like you do Miss Ryoko."  
  
"Glad we got that straight." Ryoko snickered.  
  
"Why you. . ." Ayeka began to sputter, then laughed. "We haven't had a good fight in a long time."  
  
"Nooooo."  
  
"Girls," Tenchi began. "Not at the picnic."   
  
Both of them glared at him and he glared straight back.   
  
Ayeka grinned. "Now I know he isn't the right man for me."  
  
"Oh, why is that?" Ryoko's mouth quirked.  
  
"I can't stand it when he is authoritative."  
  
"No. You just don't like when I get in the way of your fun."  
  
"Fun, Ayeka, is our fighting fun?" Ryoko asked sincerely as possible. Her eyes though gave away the mischief in her soul.  
  
"Of course," Ayeka nodded firmly.  
  
Tenchi sighed and shook his head. "And this is why I cannot marry both of you. You would drive me crazy."  
  
Tenchi ducked swings from both girls, teleporting out of the way. He ended up sitting next to his grandfather, who gave a short chuckle.  
  
"Still fighting over you?"  
  
"Not this time." Tenchi smirked.  
  
"He brought it on himself." Ayeka affirmed from behind him, just as Ryoko dumped a bottle of water of his head.  
  
Tenchi shook his head, water spraying everywhere. "Thanks." He said wryly.  
  
"Anytime," They chorused, then they glared at each other. Sasami broke into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Ayeka!"  
  
"Ryoko!"  
  
"STOP READING MY MIND." They chorused again.  
  
"ARGH!!! TENCHI!!!"   
  
Tenchi hid a grin. "I think I am staying out of this one."  
  
"A wise decision, Tenchi," Grandfather nodded.  
  
This comment earned him a bottle of water of the head.   
  
"Don't encourage him, Yosho." Ryoko barked.  
  
"He gets into enough trouble on his own." Ayeka added.  
  
They turned back to Tenchi to give him a piece of their minds to discover that he had disappeared, again.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Tenchi leaned back against the headboard of the bed. He was watching his fiancé sleep, her cyan hair spread out and the sheet covering just the bottom half of her body. She looked so peaceful and beautiful asleep, okay, not that she didn't look beautiful the rest of the time.   
  
He sighed. He still honestly didn't know what to do in the future. Azusa wasn't the only one pressuring him to choose a vocation, his grandfather and his teachers as well were trying to get him to decide a future.  
  
Ryoko stirred against his chest, his feeling must be traveling to her through the link. He began to rub her back to soothe. She didn't sleep well some nights for him to add misery to it.  
  
"I'm sorry my love." He whispered to her.  
  
He reached for the glass of water and almost dropped it.  
  
"Tsunami," He hissed.  
  
She giggled. "Hello Tenchi."  
  
He glared at her. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"  
  
The goddess shook her head. "I am here to help you."  
  
Tenchi snorted. "I am sure you are the one that gave Azusa the idea to crown me emperor."  
  
"Actually, I didn't." Tsunami bit her lip. "Honestly, before you chose Ryoko, I did not think you cut out for the job."  
  
Another goddess made her presence known into the room. "You just wanted him to marry Sasami for the fun of it." Funaho said quietly.  
  
"Stay out of this Funaho." Tsunami glared at the earth goddess.  
  
"This is my great-grandson we are talking about." Funaho stated solemnly.  
  
"Stop talking as if I am not here." Tenchi said irately. "And keep your voices down, Ryoko is asleep." He glared at both of the goddesses and kept rubbing Ryoko's back.  
  
Funaho gave him an apologetic look. "I am sorry, Tenchi."  
  
Tsunami sighed. "He still should not be emperor."   
  
Funaho cocked her head, "Why ever not? Tenchi will make a perfectly fine emperor, once he is trained."  
  
Tenchi looked to the ceiling and sighed. "I have not even accepted yet."  
  
"Yet being the key word in that sentence correct," Ryoko said drowsily from the vicinity of his chest.  
  
He glanced at the top of her head. "I thought you were asleep."  
  
"Shows what you think." Ryoko yawned and opened her eyes, blinking. "Having other females in your room is going to wake me up whether you like it or not."  
  
"You try keeping Tsunami out, and then tell me HOW Funaho got in, without knocking." He glared at the two who had invaded his room.  
  
Ryoko snorted. "Point to you, I want to hear the answer to Funaho's question anyway."  
  
"He will not have support of the people." Tsunami stated.  
  
"The support of the people can be highly overrated." Ryoko said dryly.  
  
"You want a revolt on your hands." Tsunami said aghast.  
  
Ryoko sighed. "Say it, Tsunami, Tenchi wouldn't have support because of his parentage and because of me." She shook her head. ::I wonder if this is where the Jurians got their bigoted ness from.::  
  
::Ryoko:: Tenchi mentally reprimanded her.   
  
::It is true you know. Ayeka did keep you in a cage when she first met you.::  
  
::That is in the past.::  
  
::Just because she changed her mind doesn't mean the rest of the people will.:: Ryoko pointed out.   
  
::So we shouldn't take the thrown because of the prejudice of the ignorant.:: Tenchi raised an eyebrow down at her.  
  
Ryoko crossed her arms on his chest and rested her chin on them. ::That is an argument that some will use, love. Get used to it. I, however think it is bullshit.::  
  
He mentally grinned, ::Good.::  
  
He turned to Tsunami, "Anything else."  
  
"Or the holy council."  
  
"You are a piece of work," Ryoko sighed. "You made him your knight Tsunami." Ryoko rolled her eyes. "And an eighth of Jurain blood is at times, better than no Jurain blood at all."  
  
Funaho coughed slightly.  
  
"Sorry, your majesty," Ryoko glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. "But I am in the same boat as you."  
  
Funaho cocked her head in though and then nodded. "You are right."  
  
"Besides I would ONLY be the queen, not the king." Ryoko reminded her gently.  
  
Tenchi snorted. "Sorry, that would be the first expectation to go. You would be my equal and that means you would have the same power I do."  
  
Funaho laughed slightly. "You have plans for a job you haven't even decided to take."  
  
Tenchi sighed, and lifting one hand from Ryoko's back covered his eyes, "Me and my big mouth."  
  
"Hey, I like your mouth." Ryoko protested.  
  
Tsunami blushed and Funaho laughed behind her hand.   
  
Ryoko shifted forward slightly and whispered something into Tenchi's ear.   
  
Tenchi uncovered his eyes quickly and hissed something just as silent into her ear.   
  
Grinning from ear to ear, Ryoko slid back to her previous position.  
  
Tsunami sighed. "I just don't think that you two could be successful."  
  
"Success is in the eye of the beholder." Funaho said solemnly. "Many would not think that our reign was very successful, but in our opinion it was. We have completed all our goals and did everything we planned to do."  
  
Tsunami glanced at Funaho. "So is that why you are abdicating to Tenchi, because you have finished with what you have planned."  
  
"We need a vacation, Tsunami." Funaho said tiredly. "Even I cannot rule an empire without time off."  
  
"So, you are giving up." Tsunami said hotly.  
  
"You just think Tenchi will come to his senses and choose Sasami."  
  
Ryoko shook her head. "Not happening."  
  
Tenchi sighed. "Was I really that spineless?"  
  
"Yes, you were." Ryoko drummed one set of fingers on his chest.  
  
"Thank you for the encouragement."  
  
"You are doing much better now."  
  
"None of you are really helping." Tenchi told the ceiling in a tired voice.  
  
"I didn't come here to help." Funaho sighed. "I need to talk to you."  
  
Tsunami snorted. "I think I can guess about what."  
  
Funaho rolled her eyes. "Goddesses, I swear."  
  
"That is very amusing coming from you." Tsunami shot back, before vaporizing.  
  
Funaho sighed and took a seat on Tenchi's desk.  
  
"I have a family secret to tell you. Not even your grandfather knows this, Tenchi. Neither does Azusa or Misaski." Funaho stared at her fingers, not looking at either Tenchi or Ryoko, who had rolled over to watch her better, her head nestled under Tenchi's chin, and the covers pulled up to cover them both.  
  
Funaho looked up and licked her lips. "I tell you this, because for one I trust you two to do the right thing and for second, you need to know." She took a deep breathe. "My name truly isn't Funaho, Funaho is a Japanese name I took, shortly before meeting Azusa. Funaho was a new identity, because I had just settled in Japan. Funaho was a name in a series of names that I had chosen since abandoning my home and my real name. When I met Azusa, I fell in love, my brain fell out my ear and I left with him. Totally disregarding my families wishes and without their blessing. However since I had run away from home anyway, to me it didn't matter." She paused, remembering. "This is a semi long way to tell you, that I am not Funaho, in fact I am not truly Japanese at all. My name is Athena. I was, actually still am the Goddess of Wisdom to the Greeks." She gazed at them. "There you have it, my true origins. Mount Olympus, or what others would call heaven. My parent, Zeus and all of my siblings, my power runs through you Tenchi, in fact, because of your Jurain blood, your power is stronger than mine."  
  
Ryoko breathed out softly. "And that is why, Tenchi's soul refused to be guided on a set path by Tsunami."  
  
Funaho nodded and smiled. "Yes."  
  
Tenchi closed his eyes. "Why did you tell no one of this?"  
  
Funaho bit her lip. "That is complicated. I do not know how Azusa would react if I told him he was married to a Goddess, and a Goddess of wisdom no less. I fear that he would come to me and seek all of the answers, instead of trying to find them on his own."  
  
"He'd take the easy way out." Tenchi nodded, "A good reason."  
  
"At times, I thought he deserved to know, but then I always dissuaded myself from telling him." Funaho blinked away tears. "I have hid this fact many years. I went and visited my family recently and told them about you two. My father agrees that you two are veritable power houses and should control your power carefully. Tenchi, Ryoko, I do not know what this will mean for your children but I advise that you be very careful in their upbringing."  
  
Ryoko blushed. "We actually hadn't discussed children yet. We haven't even gotten to the marriage."  
  
Funaho chuckled. "I suspect that you both WANT children."  
  
"Eventually," Tenchi waved a hand airily.  
  
"Give me a couple hundred years and I think that I could handle it." Ryoko grinned.  
  
"That is another thing Tenchi, you are more than immortal, and you are a minor deity. MINOR, I stress."  
  
Funaho added. "Ryoko, I do not know about you."  
  
"Immortal." Ryoko nodded. "My mother told me so. Or she said at the very least I was immortal, when I brought it up." She shrugged. "I had a satisfactory answer and did not feel up to pursuing the matter farther."  
  
Funaho nodded. "At least one of you will not outlive the other." She stood up and stretched. "I hope this helps you in your decision."  
  
Tenchi looked at her aghast. "That I am the great grandson of the Goddess of Wisdom."  
  
"Actually ONE of the Goddesses of Wisdom," Funaho smiled and exited.  
  
Tenchi groaned and began to bang his head back against the headboard.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Washu glanced at Funaho. "I suggest we never have a family reunion."  
  
"But it would be so much fun." Funaho teased her.   
  
Washu rolled her eyes. "I can see it now. Zeus and Azusa would have an 'Who can look more stormy' contest, Aphrodite would try to kill me, and the Jurians would accidentally insult the wrong God or Goddess as the case may be and be killed so that TSUNAMI would have to bring them back to life again. Then there is the fact that none of either of our families really gets along. You call this fun."  
  
Funaho was in gales of laughter, rolling about the floor. "I just. . . just. . . had to. . . get your reaction." She gasped out.  
  
Washu snorted, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "I am sure. I take it you told Tenchi." She added as an afterthought.  
  
Funaho sat up, suddenly solemn. "Yes, but about me only. What you decide to tell your daughter and future son in law is your decision."  
  
"Thank You."  
  
"For chaos you are not so bad." Funaho smirked.  
  
"Chaos is my general area, actually." Washu divulged. "I am also wisdom and beauty."   
  
"I thought Tsunami would be beauty."  
  
Tsunami chose that moment to enter the conversation. "She is also the Goddess of Stealing." She said grumpily.  
  
"Now sister," Washu chided. "Bitterness does not become you."  
  
Tsunami rolled her eyes and turned to Funaho. "You interrupted me."  
  
"You were trying to choose for him again." Funaho shook her head. "Let him make his own decisions Tsunami. He is MY great grandson after all."  
  
"He also has my daughter to help, Tsunami." Washu added. "And she is the direct daughter of wisdom."   
  
Tsunami snorted. "Very well, I feel that I have been overridden, by my sister and a second rate goddess from a backwater planet."  
  
"Tsunami is also the goddess of life and of the water." Washu smiled. "And so at times has her stormy side."  
  
Funaho frowned. "We have the Goddess of Good, the Goddess of Chaos. Wouldn't it stand to reason that there would be the Goddess of Evil?"  
  
Washu nodded, while Tsunami sent Funaho an uneasy glance.  
  
"Yes our third sister, Tokimi, she is also the Goddess of time and death."  
  
Funaho cocked her head. "There seem to be quite a few vocations missing."  
  
Washu smiled mysteriously, "That I cannot tell you about."  
  
Funaho blinked. "Secrets, Washu?"  
  
Tsunami nodded and Washu gave a slight smirk. "Secrets are my stock in trade, Funaho."  
  
"Very well, I must be heading back to bed. See you in the morning."  
  
"In the morning then."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Morning dawned bright and sunny, as per usual.  
  
The two log guardians were posted next the gate of the Masaski house.   
  
"It looks like it is going to be yet another beautiful spring day, Azaka." Kamidake yawned.  
  
Azaka replied, with a sleepy. "Yes it does." He turned from side to side, dislodging the few birds who had decided to rest upon the top of him.  
  
They went silent as the morning newspaper boy tentatively came up and placed the mail in the slot. They didn't want to scare him again. They had been reprimanded severely by Sasami the last time they had done that.   
  
The boy peddled away furiously. Evidently the two guardians were thinking along the same track as they said in unison. "All we wanted to do was thank him."  
  
Kamidake hovered for a few moments and took off towards the house to finish delivering the mail, leaving Azaka to guard the gate alone.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Yoru stretched. He had been staying up at the shrine with Katsuhito. The events of the house had little concern for him. He did not know who the visitors were and little did he care. He was here for the express purpose to help train Ryoko and Tenchi.   
  
Katsuhito smiled as Yoru sat down across from him at the small table situated at the shrine.  
  
"I am glad you are here, Yoru."   
  
"I am glad to be here. I am just surprised on how many visitors you have."  
  
"Most of them are unexpected, and others just returning from long journeys. We enjoy having them. They brighten up the place a bit."  
  
Yoru nodded as he poured himself some tea. "I see."  
  
"And they help with the chores and housework and so we do not mind keeping them."  
  
"Stop making excuses to why you have them Katsuhito. I do not mind them, I am just surprised."  
  
Katsuhito relaxed slightly. "Good. Then you won't mind a few more."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A large red ship pierced the atmosphere of earth, a shield of sparks warmed up its hull. It created a large shockwave ahead of it, and the brakes added to the noise of its passage.   
  
The noise came to the ears of those below as loud thundering, which seemed out of place in the clear blue sky.   
  
The Yagami was coming home.  
  
---------------------------  
  
END CHAPTER!  
  
Questions and comments should be sent to one of the emails below! Check out my websites... and tell me what you think please.  
  
RingPrincess  
  
ring_princess@hotmail.com   
  
ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ny5/ringprincess/index.html  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/tenchimuyofanfiction/  
  
http://www.thetenchireviewer.net 


	7. Chapter Six

A/N Tenchi Muyo! is owned by AIC and Pioneer and not by me. (ending dry and dull disclaimer)  
  
The ideas in this story are mine though and if you'd like to use or borrow them, contact me first at ring_princess@hotmail.com or ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
Note: What Should Have Been has no cooresponding timeline in the Tenchi Verse. This story was started long before I cared for such things, so please keep that in mind as you read.   
  
What Should Have Been  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Home Comings  
  
By RingPrincess  
  
Kiyone Makibi stood at parade rest on the bridge of the Galaxy Spaceship The Yagami. It's red hull glowing in slightly by the heat created by earth's atmosphere. She stared silently down at the blue and green surface of her home. Yes, she called this place home.   
  
"Kiyone," Her blonde and stereotypically ditzy partner spoke up from her place in the pilot's chair.  
  
"Yes Mihoshi."   
  
"We have a call from Little Washu." Mihoshi looked over her shoulder at Kiyone, her blue eyes troubled.  
  
Kiyone nodded and hit the comm. Button, "Kiyone here."  
  
Seeming from mid air a screen popped up in front of Kiyone and Mihoshi, the broad smiling face of a young twelve year old on the screen. "Hey gals, how was your trip?"  
  
Kiyone grimaced and Mihoshi almost burst into tears.   
  
Washu nodded thoughtfully, as if she had expected those reactions. "Sorry to see that." She said somewhat sympathetically, "but that is not the reason why I called. We seem to have a situation. The Royal Family of Jurai is here, all of them." Little Washu raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Surprising, but why are you telling us."  
  
Washu fidgeted slightly, looking slightly embarrassed. "Well, it seems that I didn't make the ship bay big enough and now well. . ."  
  
"There is no place for us to park." Kiyone spat.  
  
Washu shook her head. "Noooooo, I was able to fix the problem, it is just that the new space is ALL the way in the back and. . ."  
  
Kiyone groaned. "I'll handle it."  
  
Washu gave her a dazzling smile. "I am glad to hear it, because you have ten seconds to take control." The screen disappeared.  
  
"MIHOSHI, get OUT." Kiyone screamed. "Damn that Washu, she does this on purpose."  
  
Mihoshi babbling all sorts of apologies stumbled out of the pilots chair; Kiyone jumped over the seat and took the controls, pressing on the brakes causing the great ship to hover one foot above the water.   
  
Beads of sweat rolled beaded on her forehead and being soaked into her orange headband, Kiyone fought Earth's gravity.   
  
The family had gathered outside and was watching her maneuver with mild interest. Kiyone gritted her teeth and began to turn the ship. Normally it didn't matter which direction she was pointed, but now, normal had been thrown out the window.  
  
"Which is typical of Washu," She gritted between clenched teeth.   
  
The ship rotated gracefully from the view of those on the outside and then stopped, dropping slowly into the space hole underneath it, disappearing centimeter by centimeter, engine brakes blasting ripples in the water of the lake that surrounded the ebony hole.  
  
It disappeared beneath the blackness and with a slight pop the blackness disappeared to reveal the reflected blue color of the sky that made up the lake.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Kiyone glared at Little Washu who was inspecting the Yagami and Kiyone's general parking job.  
  
"It'll do." Washu said with a slight flick of her fingers, spinning on her heel, red-magenta hair flying to stare at the two police officers.  
  
"I am glad it meets your approval." Kiyone spat out.  
  
Little Washu laughed. "I am sorry Kiyone it is my nature to cause excitement in every bodies day by just being me." Washu shrugged slightly.   
  
Mihoshi was leaning up against the wall of one of the Jurian spaceships. "Why is that Little Washu?"  
  
She asked curiously.  
  
"Because." Washu gave her a significant look. "Now tell me about your debriefing."  
  
"You don't want to hear about it." Kiyone groaned. "I swear they cross examined me backwards, forwards and sideways."  
  
Mihoshi broke into large tears for real this time. "I don't understand why they kept asking about Tenchi and Ryoko."  
  
Kiyone nodded. "It didn't seem to matter who we brought up, Ayeka or Sasami, our superiors kept bringing the questions back to Tenchi and Ryoko."  
  
Washu tapped her lips with one finger, her green eyes looking up and far away, "Very interesting."  
  
"They didn't believe us when we told them that nothing was going on." Kiyone sighed stretching and then taking off her headband.  
  
Washu bit the inside of her lip to keep from laughing. "Well, I would think that SOMETHING was going on. They are engaged after all."  
  
Kiyone's jaw dropped and Washu took that time to escape. Mihoshi stood there for a few seconds.  
  
"I don't understand." She whispered.  
  
Kiyone snorted. "Washu..." She called after the diminutive scientist. "Washu!" She started off after Washu. "Now I KNOW she does this on purpose." Kiyone muttered.  
  
"Kiyone...." Mihoshi wailed. "I don't understand, what does she mean, engaged? KIYONE!!!!"  
  
--------------------------  
  
Ryoko looked up from where she was helping Sasami make sushi in the kitchen as an aggravated looking Kiyone and a distraught Mihoshi entered, obviously looking for someone. Ryoko smiled slightly and turned back to layering rice.  
  
"Ryoko, Little Washu said you are engaged to Tenchi." Kiyone blurted out.   
  
Ryoko blinked and carefully set down the spoon. "I'm fine, and how are you? Great to see you home."  
  
Kiyone turned beet red. She began to stutter. "I. . . I. . .I."  
  
"You're sorry." Ryoko smiled softly and began to add fish on top of the rice.  
  
"Yes, I am. Hello Ryoko, how are you?"  
  
"Yes Kiyone, Tenchi and I are engaged."   
  
Kiyone fainted.  
  
Mihoshi caught her barely a foot from the floor and looking up at Ryoko, her blue eyes wide. "What do you mean engaged?"  
  
Ryoko sighed, leave it to Mihoshi. "It means that eventually Tenchi and I are going to get married."  
  
"Oh." Mihoshi's face turned pale and her eyes rolled back in her head as she joined her partner in unconsciousness.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Yoru glanced around. He couldn't quite believe all of the visitors that Katsuhito's family hosted or in reality that the young Tenchi hosted. He stared around cataloguing all the girls in his mind with the girls that Ryoko had told him about the day he met her.  
  
He shook his head in wonder. The two females that had just returned to the Masaki home were just as beautiful as those already here, Mihoshi perhaps more so, at least to earthlings with her classic blonde coloring.  
  
Kiyone couldn't seem to relax and kept looking around her oddly as if she couldn't quite believe the company she was keeping.   
  
Yoru sipped his tea and watched as Funaho settled down next to the teal haired female and began to talk to her quietly.  
  
Azusa picked up some sushi from his place cat-a-corner to Yoru and looked at him. "I don't quite understand your presence here Yoru."  
  
Yoru smiled slightly. "I don't exactly understand it myself. I came here to help teach Tenchi and am being taught myself." His eyes crinkled and his voice was full of good humor.  
  
Azusa narrowed his eyes. "Teach Tenchi, the boy needs teaching."  
  
"All beings need teaching, Emperor Azusa." Yoru said politely, taking a sip of tea. "The way of the warrior is not easy, nor is the way of the priest. Both of which Tenchi has been instructed in since he was very small and with all young men he needs guidance in using his power correctly."  
  
Azusa stared at the old Earthling, a man who had only been alive for the smallest fraction of Azusa's lifetime. "And you are?"  
  
"Just an old man who serves an ancient code."  
  
Azusa raised both eyebrows.   
  
Yoru smiled and raised his cup of tea. "The ancient code of the samurai," He then took a sip, the steam occluding his features.  
  
Azusa nodded with a slight aha, I get it expression.  
  
Little Washu plopped down next to Yosho and helped herself to the tea in the center of their blanket. "I think I need to expand the dining room." She commented lightly and took a sip. She set the tea down in front of her and gave them all a strained smile. "We can't all eat outside all the time."  
  
"It is still high summer, Little Washu." Katsuhito said thoughtfully.  
  
"You like rain in your soup, Lord Yosho? And I hear that it makes a mess of the rice." Washu raised two eyebrows eloquently.  
  
A sharp "Mother." snapped by Ayeka from the other side of the field caused them to turn their heads for a few moments before returning their attention to the food in front of them.  
  
"You have a point, Little Washu. I just don't know how you will do such a thing."  
  
Washu snorted indelicately. "You are asking me this, Lord Yosho. You should know better than this by now. I only have a science lab in your closet and ship dock under your lake."  
  
Yoru laughed. "If anyone could do it, it is you little Washu."  
  
Washu nodded at Yoru. "I am the greatest scientific genius in the universe and it is high time someone recognized my abilities."  
  
"Pompous windbag," Ryoko yelled across the clearing and teleporting out of the way of a large flowerpot that materialized in thin air over her head.   
  
"Stop eavesdropping Little Ryoko." Washu scolded and turned back to her companions, "Children."  
  
The three men smiled with good humor at each other and Washu rolled her eyes. "I am twenty thousand years old, gentlemen. You are ALL children to me."  
  
Funaho shoved her husband over and snickered slightly. "I think you are slightly more than twenty thousand years old Washu."  
  
"Hush Funaho, a lady never tells her true age."  
  
"Then that leaves you out, Mom!" It was Tenchi's turn to tease her.  
  
A space hole opened underneath him and he raised an eyebrow down at it and grinned cheekily. "Nah, the lake isn't where I want to go today Mom. Nice try."  
  
"Impudent scamp," Washu muttered, as the others laughed.  
  
:Stop broadcasting mother and we'll stop teasing.:: Ryoko's voice echoed in her head. ::You are leaving yourself open to quite a bit of ribbing, especially in your own brain.::  
  
::I am sorry dear, I didn't realize that that was happening.::  
  
::It is okay and we understand, but it is hard NOT to hear when it sounds like you are shouting at us.:: This time Tenchi soothed.  
  
Washu gave a small sigh and at the looks she got from the others she shook her head. ::I'll put up some shields.::  
  
::Thank you.:: Ryoko's relieved mental voice came back.  
  
Washu took a few seconds to set up a mind wall and tuned back into the conversation before it left her behind.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Yoru shifted slightly on his futon, thinking deeply. It was obvious to him that these guests were not human, but alien. Having a spaceship land in the Masaki family lake being the most obvious first clue, his mind drifted back to Ryoko's comments that day when he first tested her during school.   
  
'These conditions' she had said, and he had more of a clue now what she meant by 'these conditions.' He got up and stretched, hopefully she would still be awake, so that he could talk to her. Ryoko was the most approachable about these things, as he had known her the longest.  
  
He shuffled silently down the path towards the house and looked up towards Tenchi's and Ryoko's room. It was no secret that they slept together, the window was dark. He looked higher.  
  
His bones creaked as he sat down next to her upon the roof.   
  
"Good evening Yoru." She said quietly.  
  
"Good evening Ryoko. This is an odd place to come and meditate, my old bones ache from having to come up here."  
  
"Yet you came anyway."  
  
"That I did." Yoru nodded and looked sharply at the girl. He should have put the pieces together sooner.  
  
"You have figured it out haven't you," Ryoko said with a slight laugh. "It wasn't as if we were trying to hide it from you." The moon glinted off her eyes making them sparkle with amusement.  
  
Yoru shook his head. "No. You weren't."  
  
Ryoko cocked her head. "How much have you figured out?"  
  
Yoru chuckled. "That you are not human, in fact most of the people in this household aren't the only exception being Noboyuki. These conditions mean you are not used to being confined by gravity to fight on the ground and Kagoto was a evil monster that enslaved you for a very long time. Washu is your mother who holds her age extremely well and that Tenchi is a prince and Yosho was one at one time. Funaho and Azusa and Misaski are much older than they look as well and are king and queens of their empire in the stars." He waved a vague hand towards the heavens. "Mihoshi and Kiyone are some sort of military enforcement and are here to keep an eye on you all. And you Ryoko used to be something far different than the fiancé of a prince."  
  
Ryoko smiled. "I was a pirate, controlled by Kagoto to do many terrible things in the galaxy." She sighed. "You are very astute Yoru."  
  
"I have had two months to think about it, and from hints that Tenchi and you dropped it wasn't all that hard." He paused. "I assume that you were the demon imprisoned here at the cave."   
  
Ryoko nodded. "I was, but Tenchi will tell you that I am not a demon."  
  
"You are not. You never were." Yoru stated. At Ryoko's startled look Yoru gave a sheepish smile. "I asked Katsuhito, umm Yosho about your past and he was kind enough to discuss it."  
  
Ryoko smiled. "Not that he knows all of it. My past is a frightful thing."  
  
"Tenchi still loves you."  
  
A dreamy look came over Ryoko's face. "That he does." She shook her head. "Let me get you down to the ground Yoru, it is past time that we were both in bed."  
  
A short teleport or two later, both Ryoko and Yoru were back to bed.   
  
--------------------------  
  
The goddess Washu sat in her throne in the middle of blackness and stared into nothing.  
  
"You waiting for me," A voice from out of nowhere spoke.  
  
Washu smiled. "Tokimi," She appraised the blackness around her. "Come out where I can see you."  
  
"Is that a command, little sister?" The voice was contemptuous.  
  
Washu shook her head and stood up. "I have missed you, that is all."  
  
Tokimi materialized out of the shadows. "Have you?" Her voice was fearful and yet hoping.  
  
Washu nodded. "My family isn't complete without you."  
  
"I have been trying for so long to get into contact with you."  
  
"Did you have to kidnap my daughter to do so?" Washu's voice was somewhat tart.  
  
Tokimi's eyes widened. "Clay kidnapped your daughter. Washu I am so sorry I didn't know."  
  
Washu looked at her sister and then went forward to hug her. "It must have been important for you to take the trouble to even try to contact me. I of all people know how complete the memory block you and Tsunami placed on me was."  
  
Tokimi pushed her away at arms length. "Chaos, we did it for the universe's protection."  
  
Washu sighed slightly. "I know that now. A lot of things happened to me when I was human that changed my outlook on..." She waved her hands about from where they were bent at her waist, "everything."  
  
Tokimi ignored the last statement. "Is Tsunami about?"  
  
Washu shrugged, "She is somewhere sulking I suppose."   
  
Tokimi blinked. "What is wrong?"  
  
"Her knight chose my daughter to wed and she is sulking because she wanted him to choose her avatar." Washu said in a bored voice.  
  
Tokimi giggled. "She forgot that the Knights have to forge their own destiny better to serve us clause didn't she?"  
  
Washu looked chagrined. "EVEN I had forgotten about that clause."  
  
"I am the goddess of memory sister." Tokimi chuckled, another throne appeared behind her and she sat down with grace.  
  
Washu returned to her own throne. "Is that why people remember the bad things better than the good things?"  
  
Tokimi shrugged. "It would make sense."  
  
"That isn't nice you know."  
  
"Then there is the whole goddess of evil bit." Tokimi smiled and shrugged. "It is a job somebody  
  
has to do little sister."  
  
Washu sighed. "It is a pity that there has to be a goddess of evil and a goddess of chaos at all." She rubbed her temples and looked over at her sister. "In a way I was happier just being a human with an extraordinary intellect."  
  
"You were the goddess of science, because science doesn't have the nature to be good or bad. It was natural to place you in such a setting." Tokimi pointed out.  
  
Washu nodded. "That makes sense."  
  
Tokimi and Washu sat in silence for a long time, and then Washu brightened.  
  
"By the way, Funaho is actually one of the goddesses of earth."  
  
Tokimi raised a brunette eyebrow, "Really?"  
  
"Yes, the Greek Goddess of Wisdom, Athena."   
  
"Our family grows bigger." Tokimi nodded.  
  
Washu sighed. "Yes it does. Tokimi this makes Tenchi even more powerful. I know that Funaho hasn't said anything to me, but she is afraid that Tenchi is even stronger than we are."  
  
Tokimi shook her head. "Not possible."  
  
"Tokimi, what about power increase?"  
  
"Perhaps in a few generations and only if they kept marrying into more God families."  
  
"Can we be sure of this, Tokimi?" Tsunami said out of the darkness, a third throne shaped out of tree roots appeared.  
  
Tokimi shook her head. "Nothing is ever a sure thing, yet another of the laws that was incorporated into the universe."  
  
Washu nodded, green eyes thoughtful, "Then all we have is hope."  
  
"Which is your specialty Tsunami," Tokimi said softly. "Don't let the goddess of hope give up hope herself."  
  
Tsunami sighed. "I owe you an apology sisters. I have been acting wrongly."  
  
Washu leaned across and laid a hand on her arm. "This is what family is for, forgiveness."  
  
Tokimi nodded and looked sympathetically across at her. "We three need to stick together."  
  
Washu looked across at her and gave a large smile. "So there is something you're not telling us."  
  
--------------------  
  
END CHAPTER!  
  
Questions and comments should be sent to one of the emails below! Check out my websites... and tell me what you think please.  
  
RingPrincess  
  
ring_princess@hotmail.com   
  
ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ny5/ringprincess/index.html  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/tenchimuyofanfiction/  
  
http://www.thetenchireviewer.net 


	8. Chapter Seven

A/N Tenchi Muyo! is owned by AIC and Pioneer and not by me. (ending dry and dull disclaimer)  
  
The ideas in this story are mine though and if you'd like to use or borrow them, contact me first at ring_princess@hotmail.com or ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
Note: What Should Have Been has no cooresponding timeline in the Tenchi Verse. This story was started long before I cared for such things, so please keep that in mind as you read.   
  
What Should Have Been  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Family Moments  
  
By RingPrincess  
  
Ryoko stretched languidly and turned on her side to watch her still sleeping fiancé. Inside her chest, her heart thumped slightly faster as if her body and her brain could still not comprehend the fact that he loved her and only her, even after two months.   
  
She sighed in pure pleasure. To be loved by Tenchi was all she had ever dreamed of in the last twenty years and now she had it. She was more than complete.   
  
She leaned down and brushed her lips slightly across his.   
  
He mumbled something and she laughed slightly. "Honey, wake up."  
  
He turned over and resolutely shoved his head under his pillow.   
  
"Today is an important day, I can feel it." Ryoko trailed her fingers down his spine.  
  
Tenchi flopped over and slowly moved the pillow off his head. "Oh."  
  
"Mmmm-hmm," Ryoko nodded, using her fingers to now trace his exposed chest. He smirked up at her.   
  
"Everyday is important."  
  
"But today is extremely important and if we don't get out of bed we are going to miss it."  
  
Tenchi sighed and seemed to think about it. "I have decided." He began after a few moments of silence.  
  
Ryoko raised an eyebrow, her eye twitching sporadically. They had learned to keep their thoughts from intruding on each other all the time, that was the only way they could keep separate personalities really and his mind was opaque to her.  
  
Instead of finishing he rolled up to his side as well and leaned in close to kiss her. Ryoko leaned into the kiss, opening her mouth to allow the entrance of his tongue, twisting hers around it as he explored her mouth.  
  
He pressed her back into the bed and she smirked against the kiss. He broke the kiss and smirked back down at her. "I think you like my decision, love."  
  
She laughed a soft rolling laugh. "I do love you, my Tenchi."  
  
He leaned back down and nibbled her ear, "And all of my little surprises."  
  
Ryoko sighed in pleasure, "Yes, all of them."  
  
"I love you as well, my Ryoko."  
  
"And all of my surprises?"  
  
"Especially your surprises," He whispered huskily.  
  
They laughed together. Ryoko ran her hands up and down his hard body. "We still should get up."  
  
"Thank goodness it is still the weekend." Tenchi murmured and rolled off her.  
  
She pouted over the loss of his warmth and the feel of his smooth skin. He winked at her and she winked back.   
  
------------------------  
  
Sasami giggled as Ryo-ohki begged for a carrot on the floor. "No, you'll ruin your breakfast you greedy creature." She mock admonished, even as she threw the cabbit a carrot.  
  
Ryo-ohki mock glared back, but eagerly accepted the carrot, munching on it with small crunching noises.  
  
Ryoko was running Tenchi's brush through her hair as she came into the kitchen and shook her head at the antics of the cabbit. "You know better than to beg for carrots, Ryo-ohki."  
  
"Mia." Ryo-ohki stuck her tongue out at Ryoko, who laughed in response.  
  
"Scamp," Ryoko murmured affectionately and gazed warmly around the kitchen.  
  
Sasami smiled happily. "So, what are we having for breakfast, Ryoko?"  
  
"It is your turn to choose, I'll just help cook." Ryoko wrinkled her nose. "Must I make all the decisions this morning?"  
  
Sasami looked at her curiously. "What other decisions did you make this morning?"  
  
Ryoko flushed slightly. "Oh, never mind. What do you want to make Sasami?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't even know what is in the fridge." Sasami pointed out, she opened the fridge and began to peer up and down at the contents.   
  
Ayeka yawned as she also entered the kitchen, her long hair falling straight behind her,  
  
not up in the usual ponytail.   
  
"You look positively provincial this morning Princess." Ryoko snickered as she began to cut carrots for Ryo-ohki's breakfast.  
  
"I don't know what you mean, you smelly Pirate." Ayeka sniffed.  
  
Ryoko grinned. "It is called perfume, princess. Tenchi bought it for me on our shopping spree."   
  
"Shopping spree?" Ayeka sounded quizzical.  
  
Ryoko raised her eyebrows. "A full day of shopping, I had never heard of something like that either until Tenchi brought it up. He said that if I was going to be here for awhile that I couldn't run around in my alien outfits."  
  
"Oh, I think I see."  
  
Ryoko flushed. "He spoiled me really."  
  
Ayeka breathed a small sad sigh. "I wish I had someone to do something like that for me."  
  
"Oh, Ayeka, I'm sorry. I shouldn't talk of such things without thinking." Ryoko walked over and wrapped her arm around the princess.  
  
"Don't be sorry Ryoko. You are happy and that is wonderful and I want to hear about your happiness. What is the scent?"  
  
Ryoko looked at the princess concerned, but she seemed genuinely interested, "Something with cherry blossoms and jasmine. I can never remember the name."  
  
"Huh?" Ayeka looked thoughtful. "Well, it actually smells rather pleasant."  
  
Ryoko smiled softly, "Thank you princess."  
  
"Ayeka," Ayeka said firmly.   
  
"Ayeka," Ryoko said softly.  
  
Sasami smiled and tried not to cry. They were friends. Suddenly it occurred to her that breakfast hadn't even been started yet.  
  
Placing her hands on her hips she cleared her throat. "I hate to interrupt your moment but breakfast needs to be made."  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka giggled at Sasami's attempt to be mean. Soon Sasami also broke out into giggles, the house ringing with their cheerful abandon.  
  
"Well doesn't everybody sound happy this morning," A nasally voice, a distinct Washu-ism said from the doorway.  
  
"Morning Mom."  
  
"Morning Ms. Washu." Ayeka and Sasami chorused.   
  
Washu sighed. "Just when I had you trained."  
  
"MOM!" Ryoko gasped between guffaws at her mother's woe be gone expression.   
  
"I LIKE being called Lil' Washu." Washu said defensively.  
  
Sasami giggled and began to pull things out of the fridge. "It is hard to be Lil' Washu when you are so OLD!"   
  
Washu looked grave for a few moments and then suddenly smiled. "But that is the wonderful thing about being able to control your age, Sasami." She laughed again.  
  
Ryoko smiled softly and began to help Sasami set out ingredients for breakfast.   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Tokimi stood in the middle of Washu's lab, the plants, the water and yes even the cushions had reappeared with a wave of Washu's hand.  
  
Tokimi began pacing. It had been many years indeed since she had wrestled with indecision. It wasn't pleasant in fact it was damn uncomfortable. Her white cape swished back and forth with her turning, her fingers clenched into fists so tight that her claws dug into her palms.   
  
"Just go to breakfast, sister." Tsunami appeared over the lake of water, her robes shimmering where they met the surface.  
  
"It isn't that simple." Tokimi whirled to face her.  
  
"But it is."  
  
"The consequences of such an action. . ."  
  
"Are negligible," Tsunami waved her hand.  
  
"You are liked in this house, so you haven't the worries I do."  
  
"Now you know to choose your servants more wisely." Tsunami sniffed, but then smiled to soften the rebuke of her words.  
  
Tokimi only sighed. "That is hard when only certain types of people are drawn to you, sister."  
  
"Perhaps you should change your focus."  
  
"Balance sister. That is why I was trying to contact Washu, the universe has been out of balance."  
  
Tsunami nodded, "and that is why I led Sasami here as well."  
  
Tokimi bit the inside of her lip and Tsunami laughed. "Go to breakfast, Sasami is a wonderful cook and Ryoko is just as good."  
  
"You aren't going to leave me alone unless I go are you?" Tokimi questioned shrewdly.  
  
Tsunami grinned. "I am a little sister and Sasami has been giving me lessons."  
  
Tokimi groaned.  
  
"You might want to change into something less. . . intimidating." Tsunami added hesitantly.  
  
Tokimi crossed her arms.   
  
"What is wrong with my clothes?"  
  
Tsunami snickered. "You've never met Tenchi's father and well. . . to put it mildly he is a lech. Plus, you can be exceedingly scary."   
  
Tokimi humphed.   
  
"Come on." Tsunami wheedled. "It could be fun to actually allow some CHANGE into your life."  
  
"Sister." Tokimi sighed. "You are taking these little sister lessons a bit too seriously."  
  
Tsunami laughed as the air around Tokimi shimmered and in less than a nano second the goddess was dressed more demurely. Tokimi looked down at the dress and shook her head.  
  
"I won't pretend to understand humans."  
  
"Neither does Washu, she just refuses to admit it. By the way, do warn her that you are coming  
  
to breakfast."  
  
Tokimi glared at her sister who disappeared with a wink and a laugh.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Washu swallowed, green eyes flickering towards at the space lab door.   
  
'Now I have no choice but to tell them.' She thought dismally as her glance went towards Tenchi and Ryoko, 'How do you explain a goddess showing up and claiming to be your sister.'  
  
::Simple, they don't know I am a goddess.:: Tokimi reassured Washu.   
  
::Can you be sure?::  
  
::No.::  
  
Washu cleared her throat catching the attention of all the family that was awake. "A relative of mine has arrived and I was hoping she could join us for breakfast."  
  
Quiet reigned across the kitchen.   
  
Ryoko was staring at her mother, amber eyes narrowed. ::Washu, a relative, we don't. . .::  
  
::Ryoko, I need to talk to you after breakfast, alone please.::  
  
::I can't.::  
  
::Please,:: Washu begged.   
  
Ryoko's eyes widened. Washu didn't beg, ever. She nodded solemnly.   
  
Tenchi was looking between the mother and daughter, knowing there was a conversation going on but helpless to know what it was about or to overhear. Ryoko reached over blindly and patted his arm to reassure him.  
  
Sasami looked down at a glass of water and was surprised to see Tsunami's reflection winking back up at her. Sasami grinned slightly and looked up at Washu. "Who is it, exactly?"  
  
"My sister," Washu began and was immediately interrupted.  
  
"A sister, Ms. Washu," Ayeka protested. "You have never talked about your family."  
  
A pained look flashed across Washu's face. "I haven't had much luck with family, Ms. Ayeka."  
  
"Oh," Ayeka's hand went to her mouth. "I am sorry, Ms. Washu. I know better than this."  
  
Washu shook her head. "Don't apologize."  
  
"But I must." Ayeka said breathily. She came closer to Washu and suddenly kneeled down to give the young/old child/woman a hug. She pulled back and looked at Washu. "We are your family now, as well."  
  
Washu's eyes burned and she struggled not to cry. "Thank You, Ms. Ayeka."   
  
Ayeka hugged her close again. "You are more than welcome, Lil' Washu."  
  
'We are family, Ayeka. You just don't know it yet.' Washu thought and her eyes tracked across the room to meet the warm pink eyes of Sasami.   
  
Sasami couldn't contain herself anymore. "Oh, sister," She shouted happily and ran over to join the hug.  
  
'Now who exactly is she talking too?' Tokimi thought as she entered on this sweet scene. She smiled and shook her head, blue and purple eyes soft. 'You deserve some happiness, Washu, sister. I am sorry for making you and yours suffer so.'  
  
Tokimi looked around the room and smiled at the handsome young couple who clung to each other, tears of happiness in their eyes. 'Ryoko,' Tokimi thought. 'You are as beautiful as your mother, and who is this man you lean on so. Is this Tsunami's Knight, Tenchi?' Tokimi bit the inside of her lip. 'You chose so well, and so unknowing of what is coming.' Her gaze took in the cabbit on Ryoko's shoulder. 'And you have a ship, one as loyal as only shared blood, experiences and love can make loyalty. I hope that it is never tested and broken.'  
  
Washu stepped back from Ayeka and started slightly when she saw Tokimi in the doorway.  
  
"Sister," Washu whispered. She tried to quickly compose herself but couldn't. "Tenchi, Ryoko this is my elder sister Tokimi."  
  
Tokimi bowed. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you." She smiled slightly. "Especially my niece Ryoko, and may I offer congratulations on your impending marriage."  
  
"Thank You." Ryoko stuttered. Tenchi stood mute, but managed a nod.  
  
Ayeka stood up and bowed back to Tokimi. "I am First Princess Ayeka Jurai and this is my sister, Sasami Jurai. Welcome."  
  
Tokimi blinked. "Thank you, Princess Ayeka." Her gaze traveled back to Tenchi. "I am sorry for intruding so suddenly upon the hospitality of your home, Lord Tenchi."  
  
Tokimi wasn't sure, but it might have been what she said. Yet, suddenly Tenchi burst out laughing, Ryoko with him. Tenchi began to control himself but caught Ryoko's twinkling eyes and lost it again.  
  
"Mother, would you expand the dining room to seat however many guests we have." Ryoko requested between chuckles.  
  
Tokimi raised an eyebrow at Sasami. "Did I miss something?"  
  
Sasami shook her head. "Not exactly, Perhaps Tenchi will explain it when he gets a hold of himself."  
  
"Over breakfast," Tenchi gasped and shook his head. "But before then I have to do a quick check on the fields. You know the usual grind, even if my life is not at all usual." He kissed Ryoko's cheek and was out the door, still laughing.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Azusa stared at his wives. "How much time do you think we have?"  
  
"To wait or are you referring to something else?" Misaski was brushing her long aqua, her pink eyes met his in the mirror.  
  
Funaho sighed. "When Tenchi accepts there will be a great upset at Jurai."  
  
"You are certain he will accept." Azusa's voice seemed pleading.  
  
"I am, husband." Funaho smiled and then frowned. "He doesn't fit in here on earth." She shook her head. "Then again he might not fit in on Jurai either."  
  
"Perhaps it would be best if Tenchi and Ryoko did NOT fit in." Misaski mused, setting her brush down.   
  
"All things considered, I suppose you are right." Funaho nodded, biting her lip. "All things considered," she murmured quietly again more to herself than anyone in the room.  
  
Azusa sat down next to her and placed an arm around her. "You have been very troubled since we arrived on Earth, Funaho."  
  
"This is the first time in many years I have spent a long period of time here." She placed her head upon his shoulder. "There are so many memories and. . ."  
  
"Your family is dead as well." Azusa said quietly. "I am. . ."  
  
Funaho reached up and placed a finger over his lips, silencing him. "My family is not the kind that dies easily. Do not be sorry for me, Azusa."  
  
"You act as if they still live, sister." Misaski moved from the vanity to also sit next to Funaho.  
  
Funaho looked over at her, "They do still live, and that is the very problem."  
  
Azusa and Misaski narrowed their eyes. "My dear, there has been many a man who has thought I was insane, but. . ."  
  
Funaho pulled away from Azusa and looked at him straight in the eyes. "I am not crazy, my family still lives."  
  
"How can they, sister-wife? They are earthlings." Misaski asked patiently.  
  
"Earthlings!" Funaho laughed quietly. "They would resent you calling them that. No, they believe they CREATED earthlings." She paused. "Human life came from them." She shook her head. "Or should I say us." She stood up and turned to face them.  
  
"Us. . ." Misaski raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, husband. You never asked to actually MEET my family." Funaho smiled at him. "Father was a bit put out about that, but he seems to anger easily at times. Mostly I think it is his Sister-Wife Hera that annoys him."  
  
"Hera?"  
  
"Yes Azusa, my father is Zeus, Supreme Ruler of Olympus, the caller of storms, whose champion is the great Eagle." Funaho began. "My father is a god." She ended and sighed. "Which of course leads to the eternal question of Who am I?"  
  
"Funaho," Azusa whispered.  
  
"Yes, I am Funaho. I love being Funaho," She waved her hand slightly and the appearance she had used for a millennia fell away, her hair was still black, yet now it was wavy. Her skin was lighter and her eyes were silvery gray. She now wore a purple chiton (floor length tunic) girdled about the waist and sprinkled with silver stars and a sheer pale gray himation (outer cloak) with a border of olive leaves that was fastened at one shoulder, but draped decoratively around the rest of her body. "But I am also Athena, the goddess of wisdom, patron of Athens and of ordered battalions."   
  
Azusa's and Misaski's eyes widened in shock, Athena kneeled in front of Azusa. "Oh, I love you Azusa. You know this, and this has troubled me for centuries, whether or not to tell you who I was. It scared me, that I was a goddess of wisdom and I being scared of what you would do when you found out I remained silent." She dropped her head. "It shames me that I can command armies but I could not tell my own husband who I was and I let him believe in something that was a lie by omission. Can my husband forgive me?" She turned to Misaski. "Can my sister-wife forgive me?"  
  
In the silence that followed, the sounds of downstairs seemed unbelievably loud. Clanking dishes and the laughter of women caught up in the simple act of creating a meal together. The miya's of a cabbit rising above all this from time to time.   
  
----------------------------  
  
Washu glanced up the stairs, the movement of her fingers across the keyboard slowing to a stop.   
  
"Athena." She whispered. "So you have finally told them." She grinned. "You are almost as good at chaos as I am."  
  
"Mother," Ryoko entered the room, noticing her mother's stillness. She blinked. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"I just felt a power in the house that is all." Washu shrugged.   
  
"Funaho?" Ryoko dropped next to her mother, looking at the half formed equations on the screen, pretending an interest so they could have a quiet conversation.  
  
Washu blinked. "How did you know?" Her voice was low and conversational.  
  
"She dropped in on Tenchi and I a couple nights ago." Ryoko smiled. "When Tenchi and I were still trying to decide whether or not to take Azusa's offer."  
  
"Were trying?"  
  
"Don't press, mother. Tenchi and I will tell everyone when we are ready. Was it Funaho?"  
  
"Yes, but not Funaho. If you understand me." Washu gave her daughter a hard look.  
  
::Athena then.:: Ryoko sent silently.  
  
::Yes.::  
  
::She decided to give up the secret.:: Ryoko sighed inwardly. ::I wish her good luck.::  
  
::A goddess of wisdom she may be, but a woman in love is never wise.:: Washu admonished her daughter.  
  
Ryoko gave a small laugh. "That is the truth."   
  
"But who will be coming down for breakfast is the biggest question on my mind; Funaho or Athena?" Washu's sharp green eyes looked out of the corner of her eye at her daughter.   
  
Ryoko just winked back.  
  
"Ryoko, could you come watch this soup?" Sasami yelled from the kitchen.   
  
"I'll be right there, Sasami!" Ryoko yelled back.  
  
---------------------------   
  
Yosho and Yoru walked into the dining room at a slow and sedate pace, the pace that only trained priests could get away with since they generally weren't called upon their tardiness if they happened to be late. This was rare, if ever, being late was the way of protégés and novices.   
  
"More tampering with space and time, Ms. Washu?" Yoru looked around the dining room with awe. It had been a fair mid sized room, but now was heading towards banquet proportions.   
  
"I am glad you appreciate my work." Washu laughed.  
  
Tokimi entered from the kitchen, her eyes alighting upon the two older men and then swept about the room. "Well, sister you always went for the rather dramatic." She said dryly. "It is nice to see you haven't changed."  
  
"The actual expression is 'flair for the dramatic,' sister." Washu corrected, but smiled to soften her words.  
  
Tokimi rolled her eyes. "Professor Hakubi rears her head." Tokimi turned to Yoru and Yosho and bowed. "I am afraid we haven't been introduced. I am Washu's elder sister Tokimi."   
  
"A pleasure," Yoru bowed back. "I am Yoru, a teacher of Tenchi and Ryoko."  
  
"Ryoko was talking about you, she is very pleased with what you have taught her." Tokimi smiled.   
  
"Tokimi," Yosho said softly. "Very interesting, that is not a common name." He bowed. "I am Yosho, Tenchi's grandfather."  
  
Washu watched silently and inwardly worried. 'Does he suspect, Yosho is extremely bright. Oh, if he didn't suspect I would worry more.'  
  
::Soon everything will be out in the open, you need to stop worrying. You'll make yourself sick.:: Tokimi reassured Washu. ::Perhaps you should take off your own disguise and stop worrying about his.::  
  
::Yosho's?::  
  
::He cannot fool me, and I know he hasn't fooled you.:: Tokimi snickered. ::Besides it was put in place by Tsunami, we should see through it as a matter of course. She isn't trying to fool US, but the people on earth.::  
  
"How is breakfast coming, Tokimi?" Washu said aloud, looking over her shoulder at the kitchen.   
  
"Almost ready and somehow we managed not to spoil it."  
  
"Mihoshi isn't up yet," Was Washu's retort.  
  
Tokimi laughed and Yosho smiled slightly. "Yes, she can be rather clumsy."  
  
Tokimi shook her head. "Oh, I know of Mihoshi."  
  
"Morning everyone," Mihoshi yawned, and then smiled brightly at the group. "Wow, Washu, this is huge." Her big blue eyes took in the room. "But of course that makes sense there is a lot of people here now." Her gaze stopped on Tokimi. "Hello, I am Galaxy Police Detective Mihoshi Kuramitsu at your service."  
  
"Tokimi," The brunette replied.   
  
"Tokimi," Mihoshi's jaw dropped. "You are Tokimi, the. . ."  
  
"Mihoshi," Washu snapped, glaring at her.  
  
"What Ms. Washu?"  
  
Washu's eyes narrowed.   
  
"What did I say?" Mihoshi wailed.  
  
Tokimi glared down at her sister. "Washu, that wasn't necessary." She wrapped an arm about Mihoshi. "Yes, I am THAT Tokimi."  
  
Mihoshi brightened up. "I thought so, but then again I couldn't be sure, it was only a class at the Academy." She burbled on for a few more moments before looking confused. "What was I talking about again?"  
  
Tokimi frowned. ::I didn't do anything.::  
  
::She is always like this.:: Washu sighed, ::Some sort of brain damage I think, but I can't get her to stay still enough to run tests.::  
  
::You are a GODDESS, Washu. Run tests?:: Tokimi mentally gaped.   
  
::Oh, forget it.::  
  
"Breakfast is almost ready." Sasami's pigtailed head popped out of the kitchen. "Good Morning, Yosho, Good Morning Mr. Yoru, Morning Mihoshi."  
  
"Oh, good morning Sasami," Mihoshi strode over to the kitchen. "How can I help with breakfast?"  
  
"Well, you can go find everyone who isn't downstairs already and tell them to come. Except for Tenchi, he's in the fields and Ryoko will tell him." Sasami added as an afterthought, knowing the blonde would search all over for Tenchi unless told otherwise.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back."  
  
Sasami smiled back. "Thank you, Mihoshi." Her eyes settled upon the others who were standing there. "Could you guys help me set the table?" Her head whisked back into the kitchen, and a "No, Ryo-ohki, like this," Was heard.  
  
Tokimi grimaced. "Washu, do it the easy way."  
  
"It would be faster" Washu waved her hand and all the Masaki dishes appeared at appropriate intervals on the table, which was now covered in a large white table cloth.   
  
There was a slight exclamation from Sasami in the kitchen, "The dishes!"  
  
Washu grinned. "Do you need help carrying in the food?" She called into the kitchen area, then dared to enter.  
  
Ryoko lounged near the stove, keeping an eye on all the contents and peeling carrots with the other eye.   
  
Sasami ran around, dishing food into serving bowls and adding spoons and ladles after the dish was full.  
  
"That would be very helpful, Mom." Ryoko smiled over at her mother, taking her eyes off of both tasks for a moment, but her attention went immediately back to what she was doing.   
  
"MIYA!!!" Ryo-ohki added from her corner of the kitchen table.  
  
"I'll need all the help I can get, Ryo-ohki." Washu nodded.  
  
---------------------------  
  
A sharp rap on the door broke the silence in the bedchamber.  
  
No one moved to answer it.  
  
"Hello, Hello, your majesties." Mihoshi's voice rang out, becoming more and more confused as no one answered within.  
  
Athena looked up at Azusa, tears stung and pooled in her eyes. "Azusa," her voice quavered.  
  
Misaski reached down and grabbed Funaho's hand and glared at her husband.  
  
"I cannot believe you." Her voice was slightly harsh. "Athena gave up everything she had here on Earth to be with you. Don't be stubborn, husband."  
  
"Breakfast is ready." Mihoshi said loudly and they heard peripherally the sound of her footsteps going down the hallway.  
  
"She is still the same woman." Misaski insisted.  
  
Azusa was just staring down at the Athena.   
  
"I don't know her." His voice was harsh and fast.   
  
Athena turned her head away tears began to stream down her cheeks.  
  
Misaski couldn't take it, she loved Funaho/Athena as much as she loved her husband. "Then I don't know you either." Misaski slid off the bed and wrapped her arms around Athena, her long blue tresses shading the both of them from Azusa's stare. Her head came up. "The Azusa that I love would not let a petty thing such as appearance or name get in the way of his judgment or in the way of his love for his wife." She frowned. "I am sure that Athena had good reasons for not telling us, because I trust her."  
  
"She lied, how can you trust her?"  
  
"Funaho lies for you, always with good reason. Funaho and Athena are the same person, they share the same heart, emotions and motivations. Why should I not trust her? I have placed my life in her hands as many, if not more times than you have, Azusa Jurai." Misaski rubbed Athena's shoulders as she gave this impassioned speech.   
  
"I did not want you to rely on me for answers, Azusa." Funaho gasped between almost soundless sobs. "You are an intelligent man and I knew you would be able to find the answers yourself. I loved you because of your independence and intelligence. If you had known, you might have become dependent on me for answers and stopped being the man I loved."  
  
Azusa was silent.  
  
"I don't understand." He finally said. "Why would that have made any difference?"  
  
"You would have treated me differently." Funaho sobbed. "Azusa you treated me as a MAN treats a WOMAN. You didn't see how others venerated me. Earthlings know I am different no matter how I look or act and they treat me as something to be worshiped. I didn't want you to worship me and only talk to me when seeking answers to a problem."  
  
"I wouldn't have done that."  
  
"Can you be sure?" Athena gulped. "If you knew could you be certain that you would have never asked me to use my powers in an unethical manner?"   
  
"Of course not," Azusa breathed.  
  
"Even during the harsh times before the children were born. Even during Ryoko's raid and the chaos after words."   
  
Azusa began to look troubled.   
  
"The wars, the battles we fought so hard to win made the freedom that much greater. I doubt it would be the same if I had just waved my hands and given the soldiers the power to win battles easily. We wouldn't worship Tsunami, Azusa. Your people would worship me. Think of it, no Jurain heroes or legendary battles that keep the council in line. Just the worship of me and a return to the dictatorship Jurai once suffered under, only with new names and faces." Athena's voice was bitter. "So, I didn't tell you. I held my hand from helping you. And it was a bitter cup to drink, to see the lives I could have saved, the friends I could have healed, the battles we could have won but didn't. Then we found out later that even if we had won those places would have done us no good."  
  
Azusa's forehead was creased in lines, lips behind his mustache turned down into a deep frown.  
  
"Could you have resisted the temptation?" Athena whispered.  
  
Azusa closed his eyes. "No."  
  
"You show true wisdom, my husband." Athena nodded.  
  
"From you, my love that is high praise." Azusa also kneeled down on the floor next to her. "I love you and I cannot hold this against you. You have always given me your love and I need that more than I need to know answers."  
  
Athena threw herself into his arms and he caught her lips in a sweet kiss.   
  
---------------------------  
  
END CHAPTER!  
  
Questions and comments should be sent to one of the emails below! Check out my websites... and tell me what you think please.  
  
RingPrincess  
  
ring_princess@hotmail.com   
  
ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ny5/ringprincess/index.html  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/tenchimuyofanfiction/  
  
http://www.thetenchireviewer.net 


	9. Chapter Eight

A/N Tenchi Muyo! is owned by AIC and Pioneer and not by me. (ending dry and dull disclaimer)  
  
The ideas in this story are mine though and if you'd like to use or borrow them, contact me first at ring_princess@hotmail.com or ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
Note: What Should Have Been has no cooresponding timeline in the Tenchi Verse. This story was started long before I cared for such things, so please keep that in mind as you read.   
  
What Should Have Been  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Hazardous Relations  
  
By RingPrincess  
  
The royal family descended the stairs. A mix of Athena and Funaho walked between Azusa and Misaski, darker complexion and eyes, but Athena's hair and build.   
  
Yosho jumped from the table. "Mother," He gasped. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
Funaho smiled at her son. "Nothing is wrong in fact everything is the most right it has been in a long time."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Oh, Yosho," Funaho came and hugged her son. "I am just a bit different, but I am still your mother." She smiled. "I told your father who I also am."  
  
Yosho for the first time in many years was stunned by what his mother was saying. "I don't get it."  
  
"Obviously," Washu droned, her eyes sparkling. "Perhaps you should be an apprentice, Lady Funaho, or is it Athena." Washu winked.  
  
Funaho laughed slightly, pulling away from Yosho and holding him at arms length. "You have the blood of a goddess in your veins, my son. I am also Athena, a Goddess to the Greeks."  
  
"You weren't born, but arose from the head of Zeus in full battle armor." Ryoko murmured from her corner of the table next to Tenchi.  
  
Funaho laughed again. "Correct, Ryoko."  
  
Funaho forced her son to sit back down and sat down next to him. She picked up the tea pot and poured into the cup in front of him. "Yosho, it is really quite simple. On a journey long, long ago, I met your father here in Japan, where I was known as Funaho. I fell in love and left with him for Jurai, leaving my other family behind." She grinned. "It was a conscious choice and they were very put out, but learned to deal."  
  
"Shall we meet them, Aunt Funaho?" Sasami asked, accepting the news with the bliss of the young.   
  
"We might." Funaho winked at her niece.  
  
"Perhaps sooner than you think," Tokimi added.   
  
"You seem to know more than you are willing to tell, Lady Tokimi." Yoru raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I know what I know, Mr. Yoru." Tokimi shrugged, "All in due time."  
  
Ayeka was carefully swallowing the tea she had been sipping, when her mouth was clear she gasped, "A Goddess!"   
  
Funaho nodded.   
  
"It is quite the relations you have, Tenchi." Yoru chuckled.  
  
Mihoshi nodded. "Yes, even Tokimi is. . ."  
  
"In due time, Mihoshi," Tokimi placed her hand on Mihoshi's arm. Mihoshi looked at her and Tokimi suddenly delved into her mind.  
  
::You were right, sister. Head trauma, easily corrected.::  
  
::NOT at the breakfast table, Tokimi!:: Tsunami chided.  
  
::I agree.:: Washu snorted. ::You also know it is rude to delve into someone's mind without permission, drop her.::  
  
::Oh, fine.:: Tokimi let go of Mihoshi's mind.   
  
Thankfully nobody had noticed, most being focused on Funaho.  
  
"What is it like to be a Goddess?"  
  
"Boring," Funaho grinned. "Except if your people have wars, then you can meddle." She shrugged. "Like the Trojan war for instance."  
  
"Wasn't it all over a woman?"  
  
"Supposedly, but the Greeks had more reasons to go to Troy than just Helen." Funaho rolled her eyes.  
  
"Helen was supposedly very beautiful." Yoru took a sip of tea. "But to go after Troy for her would have been foolish."  
  
"Many foolish things have been done over a woman." Washu raised her eyebrows, green eyes twinkling. "Mr. Yoru, I am sure you have done foolish things for your late wife, to make her happy."  
  
Yoru spit out his tea into his cup. "Ms. Washu, how did you know?"  
  
Washu laughed and Tokimi chuckled. "All men have done foolish things for their wives." Tokimi waved her hand.   
  
"Be aware of making too general of a statement." Funaho grinned.   
  
Sasami wrinkled her nose. "That would be unfair to the men it wasn't foolish, especially if it made the woman happy. Was Helen happy after she left the Greeks?"  
  
"You ask if she was happy with Paris." Athena sighed. "Yes, she was and that is why the story is so sad. Menelaus had no right to try to take her back, beyond the right that marriage gave him. He wasn't prepared to be the husband of Helen of Sparta." Funaho suddenly laughed. "This is of course after over a thousand years of reflection, at the time I was still mad at Paris for rejecting my offer." Funaho's hand unconsciously reached down and squeezed Azusa's, who was sitting next to her, "The follies of youth."   
  
"There is much more that happened than what you are saying, Funaho." Washu said gravely.  
  
"That is why I left, Olympus." Funaho sighed. "I left because we were too involved, to close and too much like the mortals themselves, all the squabbles, all the infighting, backstabbing and intrigues."  
  
"You were well prepared for the life at Jurain Court." Ayeka said smoothly.   
  
Funaho laughed. "You are right." She shook her head. "However, the life of an Olympian is twice if not three times as bad as the life of a Jurain Queen, I think I made the correct choice."  
  
Tokimi grinned. "Only in hindsight will anyone ever know that."  
  
Tenchi cleared his throat. "Now that is wisdom." He raised his tea glass in a toast to Tokimi.  
  
Washu and Funaho laughed.  
  
Tokimi looked at Tenchi. "You owe me an explanation, Sir Knight." She raised her eyebrows and tilted her head back.  
  
"Oh, that." Tenchi grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Yes, that." Ryoko poked him sharply in the ribs. "Go on, tell her."  
  
Tenchi shook his head. "You see Tokimi, it is a bit of an inside joke. You are not the first person to show up unexpectedly at my home. The first was Ryoko, sort of."  
  
Ryoko snickered. "You set me free and then are surprised that I show up in your house."  
  
::Did it have to be the bedroom, Ryoko?::  
  
::Yes.::  
  
Tenchi rolled his eyes. "Anyways, Ayeka shows up, then Sasami and Mihoshi and Washu and  
  
Kiyone and then Azusa, Funaho and Misaski, now you and who knows who is coming next. I have given up thinking about it."  
  
Tokimi smiled. "I get it. I really do, your life has been upset so many times you just make a joke of it than get mad or angry."  
  
"Yep, that is about it."  
  
"And to make it worse, everyone is related to each other in some way or the other." Tokimi grinned.   
  
"Exactly. Washu is Ryoko's mother, Kiyone is Mihoshi's partner, Ayeka and Sasami are sisters and those three," he gestured at Azusa, Funaho and Misaski, "are their parents. You are Washu's sister and Yoru, you should feel privileged you are the only EXPECTED guest that was invited in a very long time."  
  
Yoru narrowed his eyes. "I don't know whether to feel honored or not."  
  
"You don't have much company then?"   
  
"I have company, just no one from earth and many things around here would be rather difficult to explain to a native. Hell, I have a hard time with them myself at times."  
  
"But he is getting better." Ryoko broke in to his rambling.  
  
"Besides, who would actually understand and not mention it to others." Tenchi shrugged and shook his head.   
  
Ryoko ruffled his hair. "He is so cute."  
  
"Ryoko," Tenchi grabbed her hand. "That isn't what you said the other day."  
  
Ryoko flushed and smirked. "I have the right to change my mind."  
  
Tenchi smirked. "Then change it."  
  
::Wipe that sexy smirk off your face, Tenchi, before I do something I won't regret.:: Ryoko giggled mentally.  
  
::Lovebirds, you are at the table.:: Washu broke in. "Speak out loud."   
  
Both of them turned their heads to look at her. "You were speaking to someone mentally earlier." Ryoko pointed at her. "So, don't be a hypocrite."  
  
"That was different."  
  
"In no way was it any different." Ryoko snorted.   
  
"So many women, my son, you should share." Noboyuki said as he sat down at the table.  
  
Food began to be passed around, for they were only waiting for him.  
  
Tenchi flushed. "Dad, it is nothing of the sort."  
  
Ryoko grinned. "I don't think Ayeka would actually be content in dating an earthling."  
  
Ayeka snickered at Ryoko. "Only you would demean yourself in that manner."  
  
"Hey, my Tenchi is the first crown prince of Jurai."   
  
"That is beside the point." Ayeka said calmly.  
  
"How is his title beside the point?" Ryoko growled.  
  
"He doesn't want to use it."  
  
Tenchi looked between them and sighed. "Says who?"  
  
"You, Tenchi," Ayeka raised her eyebrows.  
  
"I don't want to use it because it means NOTHING here on earth. On Jurai, yes, but we are not on Jurai, we are on earth." Tenchi said reasonably.  
  
"Point Tenchi," Ryoko crowed.  
  
"You make it sound like you'll go to Jurai." Yosho observed.  
  
"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." Tenchi stared at his grandfather. "It will be our decision."  
  
"Thank you for remembering to include me." Ryoko sniffed.  
  
"I could never forget you, Ryoko." Tenchi grinned.   
  
"You better not."  
  
"Considering she is the only woman who will put up with you," Ayeka added.  
  
Tenchi laughed. "Good, cause I am the only man who will put up with her."  
  
"Hey, unfair!" Ryoko shouted.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Washu paced back and forth, unwittingly using the very same path through the lab Tokimi had used earlier.   
  
  
  
There came a knock on the door. Washu looked up and swallowed, wiping her hands on her trousers.   
  
"Come in, Ryoko."  
  
The crab jangled as Ryoko entered the lab, her amber eyes on her mother, they were narrowed in worry.  
  
"Mother, you seem upset."  
  
"I am upset." Washu sighed. "Too much is happening and Tokimi refuses to tell me something that I KNOW is important." Washu stopped suddenly and turned on her heel. "But that isn't why I wanted to talk to you."  
  
Ryoko sat down on a cushion near her mother. "Mother, just tell me."  
  
"Well, it has to do with all this talk of relations." Washu was also sitting on a cushion. Her gaze was far away. "Funaho started an avalanche and. . ." Washu shrugged. She turned to look at her daughter, "Unwittingly of course."  
  
"Of course," Ryoko agreed.  
  
Washu sighed. "I didn't want to tell you. We have come so far in OUR relationship that I am afraid this would hurt it."  
  
Ryoko was getting uneasy. "Mother, please just spit it out."  
  
Washu bit her lip. "You know that Tokimi is my older sister, correct."  
  
"You've made that quite clear."  
  
"Well, Tokimi is a Goddess, one of the supposedly 'original' three Goddesses." Washu glanced over at her daughter. "Tokimi is the Goddess of evil, darkness, time, and all sorts of other things. Clay was her minion."  
  
"Clay!" Ryoko gasped, "But Clay kidnapped me and tried to kidnap you and kill Tenchi."  
  
"Please be calm, Ryoko. Clay did all of that on his own. Tokimi had no knowledge of it." Washu's head dropped. "In a way, we both should thank Clay. He created the copy of you that allows you to recognize emotion and he provided a crack on something that was important to me.   
  
Clay mentioned Tokimi. I had no idea of who he was talking about, but instinctively I was afraid of something. I didn't know what at the time. I do now."  
  
"It isn't like you to be afraid, mother."  
  
"No, I wasn't this afraid even when Kagato kidnapped you. You see, Kagato had no concept of Goddesses, including Tsunami. Tsunami to him was an object, just a power, not a Goddess. Clay knew." Washu shuddered. "If Clay had found out what he was seeking, I would've feared for both of our lives. Thankfully he didn't, but I did." Washu took a deep shuddering breath.  
  
"Why, mother, why were you so afraid?"  
  
"Ryoko, I am also a Goddess." Washu stared at her daughter.  
  
"A Goddess, mother. . ." Ryoko stared at her. "Please tell me you aren't serious."  
  
"I am very serious, Ryoko." Washu sighed. "If Clay had found out, we would both be dead, he wouldn't have allowed us to live. He would have told Tokimi it was an accident and she would be none the wiser."  
  
"And the universe would have been even more greatly out of balance." Tokimi added, striding into the lab, seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
Ryoko glanced between Tokimi and Washu. "Why? Why tell me?"  
  
"Because of the gems, Ryoko," Washu blinked. "And the DNA, it is my DNA, you are also a Goddess."  
  
"Of what?" Ryoko said scornfully. "Mother, indeed I am powerful, but a Goddess?"  
  
"At the moment you aren't a Goddess of anything Ryoko. You aren't born with the power of this and that. You assume the power. Perhaps you may have chosen something unconsciously, which is extremely likely. Tenchi has, Tenchi has set himself up as a minor deity of fate. All because he doesn't believe in it, he changes people's fates and destinies when he comes in contact with them." Tokimi smiled. "That is why many more powerful Gods will most likely hate him for ruining their carefully laid plans. You two will have to be careful.  
  
"And our children."  
  
"Oh, most definitely they well be Gods and Goddesses." Tokimi waved her hand airily.   
  
"What do the gems have to do with this?"  
  
"Well, the gems proclaim you to be like Tenchi, a Knight of a certain Goddess. Tenchi is the knight of Tsunami and you are the Knight of Washu." Tokimi frowned. "You are actually pulling a double duty. Knights are special creatures unto themselves, the fact that you and Tenchi are also Deity makes your lives that much more complicated."  
  
"And royalty." Ryoko moaned.  
  
"And royalty." Tokimi agreed.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that all the relations that I have around me are hazardous to my health?"  
  
"Even telling you this is hazardous to your health." Washu sighed. "I am surprised you are taking it so well."  
  
"I am not taking this well." Ryoko gritted out between clenched teeth, fighting waves of nausea.   
  
"Stop denying it, Ryoko." Tokimi sighed. "You'll feel better."  
  
"It is so hard to believe." Ryoko moaned. "Tenchi I can understand, Athena is his great- grandmother and Tsunami's power runs through him. But, my mother a Goddess!"  
  
"Ryoko, Tsunami and I placed a memory block on your mother long ago. Your mother is chaos. Surely you can see that." Tokimi chuckled.   
  
Ryoko smiled weakly. "Why did you place a memory block on her?"  
  
"She was getting out of control."  
  
"Hey." Washu pouted. "Can't I defend myself?"  
  
"No." Tokimi winked at Ryoko.   
  
"I can believe that." Ryoko laughed weakly, feeling slightly better.  
  
"The rest is just a matter of genetics." Washu said matter of factly. "I can show you the records if you'd like."  
  
"No thanks, they'd most likely confuse me even more." Ryoko passed off.  
  
"They didn't used to confuse you." Washu said sadly.   
  
"That was before Kagato." Ryoko defended. "Please mother, I am happy."  
  
"I just worry about you and miss some of the original you."  
  
"Please mother, leave well enough alone."  
  
"I am because you wish it." Washu sighed. "I love you, Ryoko."  
  
"I love you too mom."  
  
Tokimi smiled. "Ryoko, please go explain to Tenchi. I am sure he is worried about you. I need to talk to your mother."  
  
"Something between older goddesses I suppose." Ryoko wrinkled her nose. "Fine, keep us out of the situation, but we'll find out sooner or later."  
  
Tokimi stopped Ryoko by touching her shoulder. "It will be sooner, I promise. You and Tenchi are key players. I don't like this."  
  
"For the Goddess of Evil, Aunt Tokimi, you aren't so bad."  
  
"Tsunami is also our sister." Washu tacked on.  
  
Ryoko groaned. "I knew it. I just knew it. Now I really am related to that prissy princess."  
  
"Ryoko!" Washu laughed. "Go on, go tell Tenchi, in person." She wagged a finger at Ryoko.  
  
"Yes MOTHER." Ryoko smirked and phased out of sight.  
  
"All right Tokimi, she knows and soon Tenchi will too. What the hell is going on?" Washu glared at her sister.  
  
Tsunami appeared over the lake. "I wish to know as well, you have been extremely cagey Tokimi."  
  
Tokimi took a deep breathe. "Well, we know we aren't the original beings of the universe."  
  
"Yes," Washu nodded.  
  
"We know." Tsunami agreed.  
  
"The other day I was contacted by a person claiming to be the original deity in the universe. . ."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
  
  
Ryoko phased in behind Tenchi, glomping him.   
  
"Oooph."   
  
"Hey lover." Ryoko purred in his ear.  
  
"Ryoko, air, please."  
  
"Why? You don't really need it."  
  
Tenchi took to breathing heavily and Ryoko sighed. "You are no fun." She grimaced, easing up her grip.  
  
Tenchi turned his head and grinned at her. Ryoko couldn't resist and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Guess what," She said brightly.   
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Tenchi said, matter of factly.  
  
"Washu is a Goddess." Ryoko grinned.  
  
Tenchi paled.   
  
"And so am I!"  
  
Tenchi fainted.  
  
"You really are no fun, lover." Ryoko said, holding onto Tenchi's limp body.  
  
------------------------------  
  
END CHAPTER!  
  
A/N Well, that last scene... I couldn't resist it... it was way to much fun to write.  
  
Questions and comments should be sent to one of the emails below! Check out my websites... and tell me what you think please.  
  
RingPrincess  
  
ring_princess@hotmail.com   
  
ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ny5/ringprincess/index.html  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/tenchimuyofanfiction/  
  
http://www.thetenchireviewer.net 


	10. Chapter Nine

A/N Tenchi Muyo! is owned by AIC and Pioneer and not by me. (ending dry and dull disclaimer)  
  
The ideas in this story are mine though and if you'd like to use or borrow them, contact me first at ring_princess@hotmail.com or ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
Note: What Should Have Been has no cooresponding timeline in the Tenchi Verse. This story was started long before I cared for such things, so please keep that in mind as you read.   
  
Note2: Thank you Da Texan, as you so kindly helped get out of my writers block with THIS story. Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
  
What Should Have Been  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Entrances and Exits  
  
by RingPrincess  
  
Somewhere, across the galaxy a deity screamed in agony. The Greatest didn't care, the deity had been so minor that they wouldn't miss the power he had just ripped from their soul. He, for the Greatest was a he, eyed the portal in front of him, a smile twisting his 'face.' It was such a small thing, but opened the realm of OH so many possibilities. He could taste the power streaming through the portal to him, and he licked his lips in anticipation of what was to come.   
  
The deity whose power he took to create this abomination of a portal was quickly forgotten in his delight. He stroked the edges of the portal, using a bit more of the stolen power to stabilize it.   
  
:This dimension is so rich.: He thought, looking over what he could see through the portal. :And so unsuspecting of what is coming.: He laughed lightly, his cheeks flushed and eyes wide. He shoved an arm through accidentally knocking a nearby planet it tilted into a crazy angle the inhabitants unaware of what had just upset their ecosystem.   
  
The Greatest squeezed through and once on the other side stretched. His eyes widened further in delight as he got a better look at what was to be his new home.  
  
He began laughing again and couldn't stop.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mihoshi's back arched, lightening crackled over her skin, jumping between her fingertips and wrapping around her teeth. The cartilage in her back began to pop and it looked as if someone had attatched a string to her sternum and was drawing her upwards.  
  
Kiyone jumped up. "Shit, Mihoshi!"  
  
An earie wail came from Mihoshi, it started low and ended up above the hearing normal people, it was a wail of despair and misery. The dogs of the city joined in, raising their voices in chorus with Mihoshi's. The hair on Kiyone's arms and back of her neck stood up. The electricity in the air and around Mihoshi made it impossible to get near her partner. The lightning became smaller and more sparse and Mihoshi's wail suddenly cut off and she sagged to the floor; dropped like a rag doll, her head hit with a thump knocking her out.  
  
Kiyone was by her side instantly. "Mihoshi, MihoSHI!" She screamed at her partner.   
  
Mihoshi didn't move, her eyes were closed and her breathe was shallow. Kiyone checked her pulse, her training kicking in. "Washu, got to get you to Washu!" She murmured, cradling the blonde in her arms and standing up. "I just hope your neck isn't broken!"  
  
"Through here!" Washu snapped, Kiyone whirled as fast as she was able with Mihoshi's deadweight in her arms to see Washu at the opening of a sub-space portal.  
  
"Washu..." Kiyone began.  
  
"No time for questions, Kiyone." Washu walked around her and shoved her towards the portal. "We have to take care of my great-great-granddaughter first."  
  
"Mihoshi is your, your great-great-granddaughter." Kiyone stuttered, her teal eyes widening.   
  
"That's right, a pity she doesn't take more after me though." Washu frowned. "She takes after her great- great grandfather. He was such a handsome man." The small scientist shrugged. "This way, Kiyone," Washu led Kiyone through her lab.  
  
Kiyone's eyes couldn't seem to narrow to their proper proportions. "Little Washu?"  
  
"No time," Washu flipped her hair and looked over at Kiyone. "You want to save Mihoshi, don't you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then stop dilly-dallying."  
  
"You can save her?"  
  
"Of course, I am Washu, the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe!" Washu paused for a moment, tapping her chin. "However, I can not fix everything that is wrong with her."  
  
"How," Kiyone began again.  
  
"Did I know something was wrong?" Washu gestured towards a bed and Kiyone gently laid Mihoshi down on it. "She's blood kin, how else. Now, you may stay only if you stop asking questions, this may take a while."  
  
Kiyone nodded and clamped her mouth over the thousands of questions that were on the very tip of her tongue dying to get out.  
  
"Good girl," Washu nodded. "Here, hold this..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tokimi gasped as she hustled into the area where Mihoshi was lying. "Sister! Why did you not tell me?"  
  
"No time," Washu replied shortly and cocked her head in Kiyone's direction. Tokimi blinked and nodded in silent understanding.   
  
"Does Tsunami know?"  
  
"Even Tsunami wouldn't be able to help." Washu said shortly and then sighed. "She's stable and I am afraid that is all I can do."  
  
Kiyone paled.  
  
Washu reached over and patted Kiyone's arm. "She'll wake up on her own, Kiyone. Go get some sleep in the house. Ryoko's prepared a room for you."  
  
Kiyone stumbled out and the door closed behind her with the jangle of the crab bell.  
  
Washu stared down at Mihoshi. "Is this his doing?"  
  
Tokimi stared at Mihoshi helplessly. "It must be."  
  
"Yet, you can't be sure."  
  
"We are in great danger, Washu!"  
  
"It is in my nature to be skeptical."  
  
"It is not like you to deny the evidence under your very nose. And this is at the cost of everything that makes you what you are."  
  
"I gave that up a long time ago."  
  
"We SEALED you away. You were heading down the same road, Washu!"  
  
Washu's eyelids closed over her emerald eyes.   
  
"I want to tell Funaho, I am certain she can help us." Tokimi took a deep breathe. "And Tsunami agrees with me."  
  
Washu's shoulders sagged and she gave a reluctant nod, "Only if we include Tenchi and Ryoko."  
  
Tsunami's astral form shimmered over a nearby pond. "They deserve to know."  
  
"I want answers," Washu struggled not to scream. "Why does this always happen to my family?"  
  
Tokimi came and hugged Washu, her violet/blue eyes soft. "We don't have the answers, Washu. The Greatest does and he's not telling." Her brunette hair swung, caressing Washu's cheek.  
  
"He contacted you." Washu accused Tokimi.  
  
"I was the closest goddess he could reach and Washu it was a very brief visit." Tokimi soothed. "It seemed like a test, an opportunity."  
  
Tsunami held her breathe as Washu struggled to keep her goddess powers under control. Washu's form tried to flicker between child, adult and goddess.   
  
Mihoshi stirred and Washu moved out of Tokimi's embrace to check her.  
  
"Where am I?" Mihoshi whispered, her sapphire eyes fluttering open.  
  
"In the lab," Washu answered, quickly becoming a professional and checking Mihoshi's vitals. "The lightning effect drained the calcium in your body and knocked you out. The good news is that the electricity also stimulated your nerve cells in your brain and they are starting to regenerating, the really bad news is that the electricity also did that to every other nerve in your body."  
  
"It hurts." Mihoshi whimpered.  
  
"You're alive." Washu's voice went flat. "He underestimated you or he wanted you alive."  
  
"I heard laughing." Mihoshi shuddered. "Ahh, Washu it hurts." She cried as moving those few millimeters seemed to jar her oversensitive nerves.  
  
"I know, try to move as little as possible." Washu adjusted a few dials and looked down at Mihoshi.   
  
"No, no, my body doesn't hurt Washu. I can't explain it, but it hurts. Make it stop."  
  
Tokimi's eyes widened in shock and Tsunami gasped, paling.   
  
"Washu, look at her soul." Tsunami urged.  
  
Washu invoked the sight of a goddess and looked at Mihoshi, she was surrounded by the nimbus of light that made up her soul, and it was drifting away in bits and pieces; bleeding like an open sore in the spiritual realm. It was under less than a third of it's normal brightness and fading.  
  
"How did he know that we were here?" Washu began to sob. "He meant this as a warning, I know it." Washu lost control of her body and it morphed into an adult, her head in her hands and magenta hair swirled in front of her face, hiding her.   
  
"He couldn't, if he knew he'd come after us!" Tsunami brightened. "Washu, it was Mihoshi's last bit of luck working for us and against us!"  
  
Mihoshi blinked her eyes blearily and stared at Tsunami. "Tell me, what's wrong?"  
  
Tokimi sighed. "Mihoshi, Dame Fortune, your goddess powers are gone." Mihoshi's eyes snapped over to stare at Tokimi for a few moments, then they overflowed with tears and she turned her head away from the Holy Trine.   
  
"No," She whimpered.   
  
The three goddesses looked at each other helplessly, there was nothing they could do except try to comfort their relative.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Fear spread through the halls of the many heavens, through the streets and corridors. Fear and panic spread to the people; wars were started with no reason, populations wiped out in an instant. Ships were crushed, planes were crashed, and people, countless people died.  
  
And all the while the gods could do nothing to stop it, for they were lashing out at each other. A threat to one was a threat to all and no one knew who had done it.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Mitoto Kuramitsu stared at the screen. "I don't understand." She whispered, it was if all contact she had with her daughter had been cut off. Mitoto didn't dwell much on the fact that she knew how Mihoshi was all the time, she just knew. Neither mother nor daughter dwelled on the fact of how things 'happened' around them. They just did.  
  
Her husband blinked and looked over at her. "Did you say something Mitoto?"  
  
"Mihoshi, I can't feel her anymore." Mitoto's eyes grew moist and she wrung her hands. "I have to see her, I have to know if she is all right."  
  
"Mitoto, we ARE having a bit of a crisis right now." His voice rose in anxiety. "Your father, the Grand Marshall," he was interrupted.  
  
"Oh, wonderful, I'll talk to father, he will understand about Mihoshi." Mitoto brightened and kissed her husband on the cheek. "Thank you, dear."  
  
"Mitoto!"  
  
Mitoto was already gone and her husband sighed, putting his head in his hands. "Oh dear, here we go again."  
  
Minami looked up as his daughter virtually flew in the room.   
  
"Mitoto! Whatever it is I don't have time, today!"  
  
"Father, it is Mihoshi. Something's wrong on Earth, I just know it."  
  
The Grand Marshall paused and stared at his daughter. The family never questions the abilities they found within themselves.   
  
"Isn't Washu on Earth, Father? Please, please, we must contact her to find out what is going on!"  
  
Minami frowned. Most of the family didn't want to recognize that Washu even existed, Washu, the great scientist, also his grandmother. "I don't know, Mitoto," Washu, the source of the family's odd abilities.  
  
"Father, please!"  
  
Minami stared at his daughter, and gave in. "Very well Mitoto. I'll call Washu and see what is going on."  
  
"Now!" Mitoto squealed in delight her big blue eyes shining.   
  
"Umm...Mitoto now isn't a good time."  
  
"And why ever not?" Washu's nasally voice came from the speaker system, and a screen popped into the air between Mitoto and Minami.  
  
"Washu!" They chorused.  
  
Washu sighed, shaking her head. "Good, just the two people I need."  
  
"How did you get this number?"  
  
A flowerpot dropped out of the air and landed on top of the Grand Marshall's head. "Now is not the time for questions." Washu reprimanded.   
  
Mitoto edged around the desk, Minami hurriedly started to move things, until he caught Washu's eye and flushed. "Ahem, as I was saying." Washu started. "If anyone is going to ask questions, it is going to be me."  
  
"Where's Mihoshi?" Mitoto stumbled over the words. "Is she all right?"  
  
Washu sighed and shook her head. "Like mother, like daughter," She muttered. "Mitoto, your daughter is a well as I can make her to be. She is suffering from an extreme case of calcium-loss and is in shock. However, that is not the worst of her problems and those I can do nothing about." She gave Mitoto an odd look. "You should understand Mitoto, as you are very like your daughter."  
  
Mitoto paled, then flushed. "I haven't a clue of what you are saying." She tittered for a few moments.  
  
Washu cringed and turned to Minami. "Grand Marshall, I wish an escort for the Royal family and with this escort I am going to send your granddaughter back to you."  
  
"What about the Royal Family left on Earth?"  
  
Washu took a deep breathe. "The Galaxy Police cannot protect them."   
  
"The whole galaxy has gone mad, Dr. Washu. I cannot guarantee the safe passage of the Royal Family!" Minami protested.   
  
"The Royal Family isn't a target."  
  
"Like hell! There are three wars raging with Jurain space already, one of them civil!"  
  
Washu drew herself up. "These wars are inconsequential; the Royal Family will be safe."  
  
The Grand Marshall leaned away from the communication screen. "You are as mad as family history makes you out to be."  
  
Washu frowned. "No Grandson, I am worse than family history makes me out to be. I want the extra escort here in a matter of hours, Minami!"  
  
The screen blinked out of existence.  
  
Mitoto's face brightened. "Oh, I know what she means, silly me!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Azusa and Misaski were hurriedly packing up their things and carrying on two arguments at the same time.  
  
"I need to stay here." Funaho took a deep breathe, "I can help Washu and Tokimi!"  
  
"I want to go, let me come with you. I can help!" Ayeka had her hands in front of her.   
  
"NO!" Azusa and Misaski chorused.  
  
"WHY?" Ayeka and Funaho chorused back.  
  
"I need," Azusa's voice thundered.  
  
"You'll be," Misaski overwhelmed his voice for a moment.  
  
"You at home," He roared.  
  
"Safe here!" She wailed.  
  
"I don't want to be safe!" Ayeka cried. "I want to help you!"  
  
"Don't argue with me!" Azusa shook Funaho.  
  
"I will argue. You have generals that can run your military as well as I can and Yosho has agreed to go home!"  
  
"Yosho is going, why not I?" Ayeka pleaded with her mother.  
  
"What your Aunt Funaho allows her children to do is her business."  
  
"I'm staying!" Funaho said firmly.   
  
"I'm going!" Ayeka yelled at her mother.   
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi looked at each other and Tenchi grimaced at the yelling. It was hard to tell who was actually screaming at who, but the yells were punctuated by slamming drawers and trunks.   
  
Sasami fidgeted as she watched the upstairs.   
  
"It'll all work out." Ryoko winked at her and patted the couch cushion next to Tenchi.  
  
Sasami crawled up onto the cushion and huddled against Tenchi. "Do they have to yell?"  
  
Tenchi wrapped his arm about her and looked down at the top of her head. "No."  
  
Sasami shivered. "I wish they wouldn't."  
  
"Sometimes kid, that is the only way families feel like they communicate." Ryoko's eyes turned sad, "Even if it doesn't do any good."  
  
Sasami nodded, and rubbed her nose. "I wanna stay here."  
  
"From the sounds of it, your father wants you to stay here as well." Tenchi hugged her closer, "My two ladies." He looked from one to the other, and placed his arm around Ryoko as well.  
  
Sasami giggled as Ryoko prodded Tenchi in the ribs. "Watch it, bub."  
  
Tenchi grinned and kissed Ryoko quickly, then winked at Sasami.   
  
Sasami giggled harder as it dawned on Ryoko that Tenchi had manipulated her just to get a kiss. Ryoko began to sputter, then broke out into her own fits of laughter. "You, you, I am such a bad influence on you." She gasped out between giggles.  
  
"Denying that would be pointless." Tenchi sighed.   
  
Sasami nodded, "Uh huh!"  
  
Ryo-ohki scampered up onto Tenchi's lap and gave a demanding yowl.  
  
"My three ladies then," Tenchi corrected, and Ryo-ohki purred appreciatively.   
  
"Hey!" Ryoko jabbed him again and glared at the cabbit. "You have one lady, ME!"  
  
Sasami giggled and grabbed Ryo-ohki, so Tenchi could soothe his fiance. Sasami shook her head, those two.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Yagami and Azusa's Royal treeship hovered over the lake. Once again, a leave taking was going on the dock of the lake. Sasami hugged her parents and her siblings for good measure. She took a step back and bowed to Yoru, who was going with the Royal Family. "To keep an old friend company."  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko watched in sadness as another ship joined the two hovering above the lake. Kiyone brightened.  
  
"It's Mihoshi's old ship, the Yukinojo. There is a good crew on that ship." She gave a sigh of pleasure and began to steer Mihoshi's hover cot towards the Yagami.   
  
A hatch on the Yukinojo flew open and Mitoto was beamed out to the dock. "Mihoshi, Mihoshi, oh my poor Mihoshi," She broke out into tears.  
  
"Mama," Mihoshi whispered.   
  
Mitoto leaned down and hugged Mihoshi as best as she was able.   
  
Tenchi bowed at Azusa. "Perhaps, one day I shall come to Jurai."  
  
Azusa bowed back. "I hope it is one day in the not so far distant future."  
  
Ryoko nodded at the Emperor. "Work on those attitudes for me," she winked at him and Azusa stiffened.  
  
Funaho hugged her husband. "Peace husband." She whispered in his ear. "Be careful and remember I love you."  
  
"I love you too wife." He kissed her.  
  
Mitoto began to cry. "I'm sorry, it's just so romantic." She sobbed, "So beautiful."  
  
Kiyone sighed and handed her a tissue.   
  
"Thank You." Mitoto said, wiping her eyes.  
  
Washu walked out and clapped her hands. "All right, hurry it up."   
  
Ayeka began to bow to Ryoko and Tenchi and then just couldn't. She hugged Ryoko, "I'll miss you," she transferred her hug to a shocked Tenchi, "both of you. Thank you so much for your hospitality." She drew away and tried to straighten herself up. Tenchi shook his head. "This isn't good bye Ayeka, this is see you later."  
  
Ryoko nodded. "Our paths will cross, and if they don't we'll make sure they do."  
  
Ayeka laughed, "Pirate."  
  
"Prissy Princess."  
  
"Demon."  
  
Ryoko laughed. "Get going before you make me really mad."  
  
Light enveloped the dock and everyone was away.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
END CHAPTER!  
  
A/N ahem, according to GXP Mitoto is Mihoshi's mother, Mikami is Mihoshi's great aunt and Minami is her grandfather and so on and so forth. Da texan has the family tree... he's helped me so much with this fic!   
  
And I didn't write great-great-grand daughter to spout the fact I know this. It was pertinent information, I placed it there and then was done with it. If Mitoto doesn't act this way in GXP, I'm not sorry. I haven't seen GXP and what else am I supposed to think when the woman ends up half way across the galaxy while cleaning a floor?  
  
Lastly, once again, I shall emphasize this. The Engagement as a sidestory is over. This story is the continuation of that story.   
  
Questions and comments should be sent to one of the emails below! Check out my websites... and tell me what you think please.  
  
RingPrincess  
  
ring_princess@hotmail.com   
  
ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ny5/ringprincess/index.html  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/tenchimuyofanfiction/  
  
http://www.thetenchireviewer.net 


End file.
